


泥猫睡死于佛经

by Layla_Medea



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: M/M, 江户背景AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Medea/pseuds/Layla_Medea
Summary: 因为身受“诅咒”变成猫的黑发魔术师同他的“坐骑”一起斩妖除魔的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：会尽量将OOC控制在勉强容忍的范围内
> 
> 是日本战国到江户时代的背景
> 
> 考虑到违和感，人名尽量不出现
> 
> 至于发色问题，请当做是二次元画风的日本背景

云鬟发髻叠在头上，插好密齿梳子和金色的花栉。  
围上生丝织成的角隐，从此藏起闺中任性的脾气。  
再用白色的棉帽子遮盖住光洁的额头和颀长的玉颈。  
背着我长大的阿姐要出嫁啦，  
从此我将再也见不到她。  
……  
在窗外孩童哼唱的歌谣中，少年涂好了唇上最后一点胭脂。现在，镜子里的人影看上去同他的姐姐——那位容貌如人偶般精致的温柔少女一般无二。  
姐姐曾经说起，他们二人相貌都肖似生母。薄命早亡的母亲在出嫁时或许就是这般模样吧，少年心想。可惜已无从印证，因为唯一见过且可能还记得母亲出嫁当日容色的爹不知道哪里去了。那个恣睢又懦弱的男人手上有了钱，就定要钻去哪里喝酒取乐，全不管那钱来处是不是干净。就算是卖掉女儿换来的铜板，他糟蹋起来时都毫无愧疚。  
少年恨恨合上镜盒。他唯一的姐姐被两人的父亲出卖，今天本该是她被推入深渊的不幸日子。

屋里只点了一枝蜡烛，仅仅照亮了镜台周围这小块角落，而这点光突然从破旧窗纸刺入进来的风吹熄了。屋子顿时没了生气，少年忍不住打了个冷战，他虽然已经下定决心，但心中难免还是感到不安。他忍耐着剧烈的心跳，循着记忆望向厨房灶台所在的位置。  
一只背毛乌黑、四足洁白、俗称“乌云踏雪”的猫，正在那里静静地打盹。  
“猫阁下啊，等下真的没关系吗？”  
少年试探着发问，但回答他的只有猫惬意的呼噜声。少年不知是该先点着蜡烛还是提高音量将猫儿叫醒。就在他稍微犹豫时，那只猫睁大眼睛立起身来，纵身一跳，落到门前玄关的地板上。在这个暗到房顶在哪儿都看不见的屋子中，只有猫儿一对琥珀似的圆眼幽幽发亮。也不知是察觉到了么，黑猫这会儿不止耳朵就连背上的毛发都竖了起来，但这就是少年目力所不能见到的景象了。  
门从外边被推开，出现在门口的是一个身材高大的人影。来人先探进了戴着斗笠的脑袋，而后是手上提着的灯笼。借着竹纸笼里的火光，这人打量了一会儿屋内的猫与少年，忽然笑了起来：“时雨纷纷落不停，泥猫睡死于佛经——是因为现在没有佛经，所以阁下睡不着了吗？”  
高个子男人说着话扣好了纸扇门，挪开及腰高的围屏，进到屋里来。斗笠和他身上的雨水抖落下来，弄湿了地上苇编的席子。  
猫儿放下竖起的耳朵，向后退了几步。男人便在猫身边盘腿坐下，随手立好身后的围屏，挡住从门缝里钻进来的冷雨寒风。他慢慢摘掉斗笠，显出下面的脸来：轮廓深刻洗练，尖下巴上有些新冒出的胡茬，紧抿着的薄唇，高挺的鼻子，再上方是一对神气的棕灰色眼睛，虽然眼眸与嘴角两侧刻画着深沉的纹路，却还是一张英俊脸孔。男人一头棕发略带灰色，显然已不再年轻，但还远远算不上说老。他脱掉深色的外套，露出腰间悬着的一长一短两把刀，这两柄武器泄露了他武士的身份。  
武士没有解刃离身，只是将衣裳叠好放在身侧。猫跳了上去，眯缝起了眼睛蹲卧下来，又一动不动了。  
“哎呀，哎呀，阁下真是会享受。可惜这屋子里有些冷，还是暖和些的地方更适合爱睡懒觉的猫啊。”武士兀自笑着，伸出大掌摸摸猫的脑袋，又毛遂自荐道，“比如小生怀里如何?”  
“你回来晚了。”被唤做“阁下”的猫忽然口吐人言，声线是温和的男音，但语气却有些冷淡，仿佛为了显示自己对武士的调笑无动于衷，这猫在武士的外套上调了个头，弓起脊背，耳朵向后平贴到脑袋上。  
武士满不在乎的耸了下肩膀，说：“调查情报多花了些时间。”而后他也挨着猫阁下侧身躺下，还捉住猫儿毛绒绒的尾巴握在手里把玩起来。  
“从村子里的姑娘们那里套话很难吗？”  
“如果你真想知道的话：因为遇到了心胸狭隘的女性，必须教育一番，才肯明明明白问一答十。”武士话音才落地，就被猫用尾巴尖在面颊上抽了一下。  
“顺利就好。”猫阁下收回尾巴，身体缩成一个圆团，看上去想要打盹，却又对武士吩咐道，“那么你都问出了些什么，说来听听吧？”  
“在此之前，我希望有谁能帮我解一解饥渴……”武士咧嘴笑笑，转头问这大屋真正的主人，“家里现在有什么吃的吗？”  
少年被这一人一猫冷落许久，直到武士又问了一次，他才如梦方醒，意识到此人是在对自己讲话。  
少年支支吾吾开口，雪白秀嫩的脸上浮起几分红晕，：“厨房里是有些食材，但都是生的……村里人刚刚也送了些酒菜，还有点心，您以为信得过吗？需要我端给您吗？”  
武士轻轻叹了口气：“酒就算了，至于菜肴……我自己动手吧，别蹭脏你的衣裳。”说完，武士起身折进厨房，靠着自己灯笼里火光，在厨房里翻腾起来。  
“呵，居然有烤鸡还有红豆包？阁下想吃哪个？”  
“有什么吃什么吧！”猫阁下答了一声，低头舔起爪子来。  
于是武士笑吟吟端着烤鸡和点心坐回猫的身边，先撕了条鸡肉喂给他，又给自己扯下一条翅膀。  
“你不打算吃点儿东西吗？”猫阁下嘴里嚼着鸡肉，乌溜溜的圆眼睛望向盛装打扮的少年。  
武士也点了点头：“说的没错，吃饱了才有力气，今晚可有得忙呢。”说着，武士将一个豆包抛过来，椭圆形的糕点划过一条圆弧正落入身着盛装的少年掌心。少年举起豆包点心咬了一口，本该香甜的红豆馅儿此时他却品不出味道来。他看着眼前稀奇古怪的猫和武士，心头仿佛吊着十五六个水桶。  
“武士大人，猫阁下，今夜我们一定能成功吧？”少年满怀希冀地开口，冰蓝色的眼睛映着烛火熠熠生光。  
“没问题的，”英俊的武士对他眨了眨棕灰色的眼睛，得意地晃了晃脑袋，说，“我家的猫阁下可是精通魔法，善于召唤奇迹。所以你只要好好装成一个漂亮羞涩的新娘子就好——穿上嫁衣，各个看上去都像美女，这话还真是没有说错。”调笑之余，武士还不忘提醒少年，“对了，记得别弄脏漂亮的白衣裳啊，你的姐姐将来说不定还要穿着它出嫁！”  
武士边同少年说笑，边用手臂托起猫儿柔软的身体，抱入怀中。  
但不解人意的猫阁下不安地挣扎起来：“放开我，你身上有味——”可他一句抗议还没讲完，嘴就被武士塞来的鸡腿堵住了。  
“安静些吧，阁下。现在还不是春天，猫儿在夜里是不会叫的。是这样没错吧？”武士低头调侃了一句，他以鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭猫的脑袋，而后手掌温柔地抚摸过背部浓密的长毛，最后握住一只前爪，按摩起上头生着的的粉红色肉垫来。  
猫阁下这次没再挣脱他，但也没有答话，只埋头撕咬着鸡腿，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。  
之后的事情都交给他们，真的不要紧吗？少年的心又悬了起来。但他知道自己没有选择，除了邻家红头发的挚友外，此时对他伸出援手的也就只有面前这对神秘诡异的搭档了。沉甸甸压在他头顶的假发髻是用姐姐的头发编织而成的，那是自少年记事起姐姐蓄起来的长发，几乎盖过姐姐的膝盖，但在昨天它们被少年亲手截断下来。  
“一定没问题的。”少年在心底暗暗念叨着，是祈祷也是给自己打气。他要活下去，挽救姐姐不幸的命运，再看着那头灿若日光的金发重新留长，然后在未来一天他会风风光光送盘起长发的姐姐出嫁，将姐姐温暖纤细的手交托给她心爱的对象。


	2. Chapter 2

少年一家本住在这个国家的首都之中，家族属于贵族阶级，虽然日渐没落但族人日子也还过得下去，可是少年的父亲出身旁枝，身无所长，在妻子去世后更是染上酗酒的恶习，将本就微薄的家财败得越发干净。最后本家看不过眼，在这一家不肖子孙沦为乞丐前，打发做父亲的领着一儿一女远走乡下看守祖宅。  
祖先发迹前居住的村庄依山傍水，称得起一句风景明媚的赞美。村民对城里归来的贵族有天然的敬畏之心，即便有人很快认清这家男主人的无能恣睢，但遇到精致如人偶般的少年和他的姐姐时依然会以“少爷”和“小姐”相称，也不曾欺负二人，有时甚至还会送上些自己家出产的菜蔬，算是对贵族的供养。适应乡下生活后，一家人很是过了一段平静淡泊的日子。  
如今少年已经在这个村子里住了五年，对城里的生活，他已经记忆微薄，只依稀记得曾住在一幢很大的房子里，但年久失修，屋顶同做为一家之主的父亲一样不中用，不堪为少年姐弟遮风挡雨。好在墙壁足够牢靠。而少年的姐姐则像那些墙壁一样撑起这个破败清贫的家庭，守护幼弟逐渐长大。搬到乡下后，他们的日子开始好过起来，祖宅的正院虽然不准他们使用，但余下的空间依旧足够宽敞，而且头上的屋顶旧而不破，不会整夜整夜漏雨。少年开始有了自己的朋友，是隔壁邻居家的独子。那个男孩生着一头红发，据说是因为祖上有虾夷族的血统。尽管有了心意相通、肝胆相照的友人，但温柔的姐姐依然是少年心中的守护神。  
少年一度以为人生将这样贫寒又满足的走下去，谁知一场不幸悄然降临了。  
姐姐长成动人的少女之后，家里不断有人登门提亲。有天，村子里最富庶的地主上门做媒。据说是有位财势滔天的贵族老爷某日经过村庄，见到了美貌的小姐，想要讨她做侧室。媒人带来的金子晃花了做父亲的眼睛，于是那个怯懦窝囊的男人当场喷着酒气点了头。见到最亲爱的姐姐被强行安排如此不堪的归宿，少年当场大闹起来，却被做父亲的用拳头和酒瓶镇压住了。  
夜里姐姐一边给少年敷药一边低声宽慰他：“不要紧的。我总是要出嫁的，听说不必跟着那位老爷远走他乡，而是作为外室住在山中的别墅里。这样对谁都好。也许那位老爷会允许你陪我住，那样一来，我们就不用分开了。”  
姐姐再三表明前方等着自己的是个玻璃温室，或许免不了寂寞但至少足够富贵平和，自己并不觉得委屈，少年几乎要被姐姐说服，他红着眼睛，强行把心中的戾气一寸寸驱散。  
就在这时，隔壁家的红发男孩逾墙而来，告知姐弟二人可悲的真相：并没有什么远道而来的贵族老爷，想要抢走姐姐的其实是住在山中的妖魔。

原来从三百多年前开始，有一头法力高强的怪物成了这片土地真正的统治者。那怪物贪婪凶恶，又性喜渔色，常常在夜里出没，掠走被他盯上的女人。而若不能让其满足色欲，便要降下灾祸。于是乡绅们与之定约，隔一段时间便为这个色魔送女人供其淫乐，而作为回报，妖魔会庇护这里，令气候风调雨顺，物产富饶丰盛，如果献上的“礼物”是令魔鬼动心的美女，献美之人还会得到额外慷慨的馈赠，无论是许愿财富还是权势，都可以如愿以偿。于是当地乡绅们渐渐将这恶魔奉若神明，四处搜罗鲜花般美丽动人的佳人献上，以换来更多好处。甚至有当地望族靠着进贡同恶魔结下了交情……后来居然是为了避免争抢，人类之间定下了轮流献祭的次序。  
现在这村子五年一次的献祭日期临近，而他们盯上了少年的姐姐。  
“快带着小姐逃走吧！”红发友人言辞恳切，催促姐弟俩远走高飞，逃离这不幸的厄运。  
可是怎么逃，又逃去哪里呢？少年不满十二岁，他忠诚的挚友只比他早出生一个多月。姐姐虽然最为年长，也才十六七岁的年纪，又是柔弱女流。  
“但……总不能坐以待毙！被送进那栋山间别墅里的人从没有活着出来的！”虾夷族血统的大男孩一张面孔涨得通红，几乎比过头发的颜色。  
少年怀着怒火，攥紧了拳头，他逼迫自己冷静下来，同友人和姐姐商量出走的路径。他们一开始做得不坏，瞒着村里盯梢的眼线，毒倒了夜里守门的恶犬，披星戴月逃出村子。谁知却在山林里迷失路方向。  
夜晚的丛林危机四伏，不但有野兽，更有魔物出没。一行三人惊惶中误入妖兽的巢穴，性命危在旦夕。在那危急关头，在少女的眼泪和少年们的怒吼中，有一道雪亮的利刃仿佛自天外飞来，将妖兽庞大的身躯和丑陋的头颅斩为两截。

“现在可不是游山玩水的合适时间，乖孩子们早该上床睡下了。”  
高大俊朗的武士对呆滞如雕塑的少年少女们嘿然而笑。他在妖兽冷掉的尸身上擦干武器上的血污，收剑入鞘。一钩染着血色的月亮，正悬挂在他头顶的天空之上。  
于此同时，又有另一个声音响起：“你们不要紧吧，有没有人受伤？需要治疗吗？”  
太需要了！惊魂未定的三人此时都伤痕累累，而少年的红发友人更是为了护着姐弟俩，伤的最重，胸前有一处伤口正流血不止。少年少女四下张望，想要找到这个说话的人，但此地再无别的人影。最后，他们震惊地发现，声音的主人正被武士揣在胸前，从他外套前襟里探出一个毛茸茸的脑袋——不是活人，而是一只猫，瞪着一对又圆又亮的眼睛，好奇而温和地打量着他们。


	3. Chapter 3

传闻世有猫妖，双尾、犬齿，能直立行走，说人语，积年大妖甚至可化人形。  
出现在少女和少年们面前这只猫，似乎比传说中还要神通广大，只见其仰头对月祝祷一番后，便抬起前爪按在身负重伤的红头发男孩胸前，有一团银色的光晕自猫爪下生成，融入血流不止的狰狞伤口，而那处撕裂的皮肉竟自然愈合了。而后猫妖又如法炮制依次治愈了金发的姐弟俩。这只会施展魔法的猫还问起了这三人午夜时尚在林中游荡的原因，还有些寻常的话，比如他们三人是不是亲生姐弟一类的。  
起初三人面面相觑，吃不准是不是能够对这头陌生的精怪说明遭遇。而猫妖并没有催迫，只是那一双琥珀般的眼睛里透着些古怪，若被盯着看上一会儿便由不得你不听话。在少年们意识到这点之前，他们已经如实交代完三人如何相识相交的了。  
还是最年长的少女先醒悟过来。  
“多谢您的救命之恩！”  
温柔美丽的少女向这位特殊而神秘的恩公致谢，语气真挚诚恳，甚至还模仿那名武士对猫妖的称呼，唤其为“猫阁下”。  
比起少女的恭敬，两名少年人更多是感到好奇，这只猫究竟是何来历，为什么会使用法术还被人以“阁下”相称呢？  
猫阁下仔细聆听过少年少女的故事，实际上，从一只猫脸上读出全神贯注这种神情，稍稍有些滑稽。而后这只猫又问了做姐姐的另一件事：“还有一个问题，小姐今年芳龄几何呢？”  
少女稍微愣怔，但马上回答道：“马上就满十七岁了。”  
“原来如此，”猫儿点了点头，又重重叹了口气，"这样还真有些麻烦了。”说着，这只猫抬起前爪搔了搔耳朵，生着长胡须的脸上当真流露出烦恼的神色来。只听他又问少女：“有件不情之请，等那家伙回来时，若是问起小姐的年龄，可以拜托您说成年方十五吗？”  
这位猫阁下口中的“那家伙”，显然指的是暂时离开去掩埋妖兽尸体的武士——据说妖魔血肉皆有剧毒，如不及时处理，放任其腐败，便会令土地贫瘠，草木不生。  
虽然心中疑窦丛生，但三名逃难者还是答应了猫的要求，而比这古怪要求更令人讶异的是，一张猫脸居然也会如人类一般浮现出恶作剧的表情，甚至论起狡黠程度恐还在人类之上。  
大约又过了半盏茶时间，那位武士终于回到众人视线之中。他似乎刚在哪里沐浴过，棕灰色的发丝还在向空气中散放着潮气，而此前斩杀妖兽时溅落在他身上的血迹已经不见了，果如猫阁下所料，武士盘问起了少年少女们的年龄。  
“十五。”预先得到提醒的少女如是回答。  
武士笑着摇了摇头：“可惜，还不在我的守备范围内。”言罢，这名身材高大的男子俯身抱起猫，扯开衣襟，揣回胸前去。  
“这样阁下就无须担心了吧？”武士讪笑着问猫。他的笑容比语言更暧昧，即便是涉世未深的少年少女也不由自主跟着脸红。武士松脱外衣时，有一道暗香自襟口隐隐袭来。那气味让人想起夏日晴时的蔷薇花，可是现在已是深秋，蔷薇早都谢了。鲜花的味道出现在一名男子身上本该是极不协调的，然而武士身上的蔷薇香气却为其平添了几分风流。  
少年稍稍有些出神，却听到武士开口讲话：“我说，你们这三个小鬼大半夜不睡觉，跑到山里来做什么？想要学人幽会还太早了吧！”  
这样的玩笑过分恶趣味了，黑猫窝在温暖的衣袍之中犹冷不丁打了个哆嗦。  
然而这位“阁下”尚未来得及发言教育自己的同伴，金发少年已同自己的友人并肩挡在姐姐身前，大声喝问：“那你们又是什么人？”  
于此月黑风高的夜晚，遭遇从天而降的一人一猫。武士剑术精妙卓绝，而猫不但能会讲人类的语言更有法力神通。这样的组合无论怎么想都太过诡异了。他们总不会那么命途多舛，才出狼穴又入虎口吧？  
“居然会遇到把您和我都当做‘人’的家伙，真是难得。”武士长指勾过黑猫的下巴挠了两下，又对少年三人讪笑道，“挺有勇气的嘛，那我就大发慈悲告诉你们好了——在我怀中的这位阁下，来头可不得了，用人类的说法，说是一城之主也不为过。至于区区在下，就比较不才，只是他的坐骑。”  
“又在胡说八道了。”黑猫重重叹了口气，钻出武士的外套，爪子勾着男人衣裳，爬上他的肩膀蹲伏下来，长长的尾巴自然而然地卷住了武士的脖子。  
“还是由我来说吧。救下你们性命的这位武士大人乃是流浪四方的驱魔师，而我则是他契约的使魔。我们只是偶然路过，如此而已。”  
武士低头苦笑：“真是张口即来。”  
此时人和猫各执一词，而做猫的那个无论态度还是语气都比做人的来得诚实可靠，于是少年少女们果断选择接受猫阁下的说法。  
见识过武士的身手，又闻知对方驱魔师的身份，希望自少年心头油然而生，他鼓起勇气大声提出恳请：“驱魔师大人，既然您能斩妖驱魔，那么能不能救救我的姐姐呢？”  
“是在和我说话？看起来是棘手又无聊的委托，接受也没什么不可以，但我可是会索取报酬的！可你能付得起什么价？”  
武士话还未及讲完，嘴就被一只猫爪按住了。“你先听听他们的故事，呃，我是说委托内容。也许你有兴趣呢！”  
“其实，武士大人说的才是真话吧？猫阁下看起来是地位更高些。”红头发少年同友人交头接耳。  
然而对金发少年姐弟来说，妖怪城主与坐骑也好，驱魔师和使魔也罢，这对神秘搭档是递到他们面前的那根唯一的蛛丝，除了攀缘而上，再看不到其他成功逃离地狱的希望。  
于是少年们一五一十讲述了三人出逃的起因和经过。  
“就是如此！这片土地受到妖魔荼毒已久，武士大人，求您务必除去恶魔！”  
红发少年腰背深躬，殷殷苦求。而他的友人那名金发少年双手握拳，望向武士的眼中也满是热忱。谁知这个棕灰色头发的高个子男人只摸着自己的尖下巴，迟迟不肯开口应允。于是少年眼睛里的火光又一点点黯淡下去。  
林间夜风越发紧了，黑猫耐不住寒冷又钻回武士衣襟里，只用身体隔着内衫蹭了两下男人的胸口，轻声问他：“你怎么看？”  
武士摸着猫儿的脑袋，悄声嘀咕：“是盘踞数百年之久的恶魔啊？真是既令人惊叹，又叫人心寒，这鬼地方大部分人听上去好像完全热衷于对恶魔献祭？这样的妖邪咱们真的杀得死了吗？”  
“的确棘手，但也不是没有取胜的机会。”  
“反正阁下早有决断了嘛，那还有什么话说？不干也得干呐。”  
“别说得好像只是被我强迫一样。”猫阁下半开玩笑回应了一句。  
“那么你的意思呢？”武士双臂抱在胸前，他这次问的却是一旁沉默寡言的少女，“说来将成为这桩悲剧最大受害者的人是你吧，只留弟弟们表演，女主角一言不发，这可不行啊。  
“我吗？”少女抬起头来，白皙的脸庞如人偶一般精致，但也如人偶以般全无生气。  
“是啊，你希望如何呢？由我们护着你们逃到安全地方，还是去杀了恶魔斩草除根，还是就当从未遇到，我们走我们的路，你们认你们的命？”  
武士话音才落，黑猫接续开口，将武士的发言另外翻出个花样：“比起替天行道，还是来自淑女的委托更能让人提起干劲。他就是这个意思。”  
武士啧了一声，也不像要反驳，只用一双棕灰色的眼珠盯着面前这位纤细动人的少女。  
“我想……我……我得守护我弟弟。”  
“怎么个守护法？委身魔鬼这种事也做得来吗？若那样的话，回去打扮好等着做新娘子不就得了？对方虽然是恶魔，但也会和豪族礼尚往来，显然还是懂得人情世故的，说不定靠吹枕边风便能保证你弟弟万事如意呢！”  
“不要！”少女双手捂着脸跪倒在地，抽动着单薄的肩膀哭泣起来，“我不想去！真的很可怕，有谁来帮帮我就好了！可是真的很危险，我，我没有钱……”  
少年揽住姐姐，让她靠在自己肩头，同时仰起脸怒视着那个言辞不逊惹哭了姐姐的傲慢狂徒。而他的红发挚友也将手掌搭在他背上，为姐弟俩打气：“别担心，小姐！我们靠自己也能逃走！不是都已经走了这么远路吗？再加把劲，就快要安全了！”  
“这下满意了？”黑猫在武士胳膊上挠了一爪子，从他怀抱中跃到地上，“美女的眼泪就是你想要的报酬吗？”  
“阁下是把我当成什么人了？”武士苦笑着摇头。手上不知从那里摸出了一朵蔷薇花。他无视两名怒目而视的少年，走到三人面前蹲下来，将花朵别到少女鬓边。  
“这样就好多了，等将来真正出嫁之日，也请在发髻上像这样插一朵蔷薇吧。”武士微笑着站起身来，说，“这就是我所要求的报酬。若能承受，这桩委托我便接下了。”  
黑猫移步过来，停在武士脚边：“真是死性不改。”虽然猫儿嘴里说的是责备的话，但长长的猫尾却自然弯起，绕住了武士的足踝。  
“小生也就这点爱好了，阁下睁一眼闭一眼吧。再说，蔷薇花出现在婚礼上，怎么也比出现在葬礼上好多了。”  
武士将猫重新抱起来，又招呼余下三人，说：“听听这风声，又有魔物要来了。我们先离开这里，寻个安全的所在再聊天吧。”  
这便是他们同自称驱魔师与使魔的一人一猫邂逅的经过。少年少女们的命运都为这次相遇而改变了。


	4. Chapter 4

献祭的时间定在子夜。  
彼时雨已经停了。少年跪坐在神案上，被几个青壮年抬着进山，一路上送亲的鼓乐听起来更像是在送葬。遥遥望见那栋山中别墅高高翘起的檐角时，少年不由屏住了呼吸，胃袋在腹腔内陡然揪紧，他几乎要呕吐出来。  
“咳，虽然理解你现在的心情，但可以高抬贵手吗？我也是很辛苦的。”  
发出如此抗议的，是蹲踞在他膝前的猫。猫阁下长长的尾巴晃个不停，两只前爪已经搭上他的手腕，似乎正在犹豫要不要用力挠下去。少年这才意识到，原来自己紧张时手上的动作竟从抚摸变成揪扯，甚至还勒住了猫的脖子，完全是下意识的举动，没有控制力道。  
少年忙撒开手：“对不起！”  
猫阁下叹了口气，自顾自舔顺被弄乱的皮毛，只剩脑袋顶上还有一点凌乱。少年本想帮着抚平那丛翘起的软毛，然而黑猫却踱步到神案另一角，避开了他的手。  
少年不觉讪讪，但又更郑重地致歉：“真的很抱歉，猫阁下！我不是故意要伤您的。我……我为自己的胆怯向您道歉。”  
“伤害倒不至于，不过的确有点儿疼。”黑猫仰头望着天上的月亮，嘴里倒也不忘多安慰少年几句，“你已经很有勇气了，孩子。考虑到你的年龄和今晚将要面对的风险，能坚持到这一步已经足够了不起。不是谁都会这么做的，哪怕是为了自己的至亲。”  
“换做姐姐也是会为我这么做的！况且我已经不是孩子了，我可以守护姐姐。” 想到姐姐，少年的忐忑中稍稍缓和了些。姐姐现在正由他忠实亲密的友人陪伴着，躲藏在一个安全的地方，便是红发友人在隔壁村的舅父家中，那里也是三人预定逃亡计划的第一个落脚点。如果一切顺利，天明之后，他们就能团聚了。而且再也不用分开。  
少年转动脖颈，瞥向行走在队伍中的其他人，无论是抬神案的还是吹乐器的，人人面无表情，似乎对他和猫的对话充耳不闻。他不由压低声音问黑猫：“猫阁下，他们真的听不见我们讲话吗？”   
“嗯，放心吧，你我之间的对话，这些人是听不见的。”  
“是用了某种障眼法吗？”少年怀着好奇又多问了一句。  
而猫阁下这次的回答就有些含混了：“只是话术而已，不是什么高明的戏法，但还算奏效。”虽然嘴上说得谦虚，但黑猫的尾巴却矜持地竖了起来，尾巴尖儿还一点一顿的。  
“这种法术等下也能对付得了那头恶魔吧？”  
“呃，希望奏效。”黑猫又是一叹，说，“论斩妖除魔的手段，我其实并不擅长，所以等下还要看那家伙的。”  
黑猫口中的“那家伙”是指此时又不知所踪的武士。  
那名棕灰色头发、身材高大的男人在同黑猫分享过有关魔头的情报后便离开了少年家的老宅。此时一路行来，少年都未曾见他露面。  
而驱魔的策略是武士和黑猫一早议定的。当晚，在武士护送之下，他们安然走出林子。一路上武士都在同猫商议如何讨伐妖魔。  
“最好是能攻其不备，出其不意。那魔头安享献祭几百年，面对送上门的祭品，难免不会放松警惕。松懈便是破绽，若能趁机发动奇袭，我们的胜算就大了。”  
提出这番建议的是武士。少年留意到，武士说话时，眼风时不时便会扫到姐姐身上。谁知就在少年疑心这人预备怂恿姐姐去做那个诱饵时，棕发棕眸的男人却笑着煽动起自己的黑猫“使魔”来：“所以，阁下要不要考虑一下，扮做美女潜入敌人的巢穴，我们内外策应?”  
而黑猫似乎也当真审慎思考起这一可行性来：“‘美人计’这个主意倒是不错，可惜我并不擅长化形。况且若要维持变身，恐怕我就分不出法力使用其他手段了。”  
“但阁下也觉得此计可行，对吧？依您看，凭小生的姿色可以胜任吗？”   
猫儿在武士的怀中打了个喷嚏：“这种事，不用问也知道吧？贵官诚然是个美男子，但装女人什么的，还是太过勉强了些。就算有话术可用，底子也不能太离谱，毕竟人心还是很微妙的东西。”  
一人一猫又说了些其他人听不懂的话。在武士再次状似无意地瞟向少女时，做弟弟的站了出来。金发少年拦在姐姐身前，毛遂自荐道：“我领你们回村子去！内应也好，诱饵也好，如果你们需要，这个角色也交给我吧！”  
他话音还未落地，便被姐姐抱住了。  
“在说什么傻话呢！你才多大年纪啊！”少女噙着眼泪责备弟弟，而后她抬起头，对武士恳求道，“别听这孩子的。如果要人·做‘饵’，当然还是我去！刚刚我没说实话，其实我已经十七岁了，已近成年。若是让年幼的弟弟以身涉险，我这个做长姐的就太无地自容了。因为这本来是为了挽救我自己的命运哪！”  
虾夷族的少年也在这时挺身而出，护在这对姐弟身前：“选我吧！我个子更高，胆子也大，希望可以派上用场！请让我去做内应。”  
三人争先恐后，武士却摇头微微一哂：“我是不是被当成什么逼人送死的反派角色了?”他在怀中猫儿的下巴上搔弄了几下，复又笑叹道，“隐瞒年龄是阁下的主意吧？真是的，阁下到底把我当成什么了？”  
黑猫眯着眼睛咕噜了两声，而后钻出武士的怀抱，攀上他宽阔的肩头。长尾勾垂下来，被武士用手指圈住了尾巴尖，一下下地卷着玩。  
“喂，那个金发小子，”武士一边逗猫，一边扬起微尖的下巴，问金发的少年，“挺有勇气的嘛？刚刚面对妖兽时吓出眼泪了吧？这可不是逞强的时候，接下来要面对的是可怕上百倍的魔头，你确定自己扛得住吗？”  
这般嘲弄的口吻令少年瞬间涨红了那张俊俏的面孔。他挣开姐姐的怀抱，跑到武士身前昂首喝问道：“既是为了保证我姐姐的安全，也要让其他人的姐妹不会再受伤害！我能保证自己绝不在妖魔面前胆怯，那你呢？确定能杀死魔头，不留后患吗！”  
这下武士和黑猫的视线同时汇集于少年身上。  
猫的目光中带着些欣赏，仿佛看到有一只珍贵的鸣禽于面前挥动翅膀。  
而武士在凝睇少年一阵后，忽然嗤笑出声：“我还是第一次被质疑杀戮的能力和技巧，现在的小鬼都这么张狂了吗？”他将猫儿托在肘弯，温柔地抚摸过黑猫被毛浓密顺滑的脊背，轻声又道，“还是说，果然‘长江后浪推前浪’，‘江山辈有才人出’？亦或是‘自古英雄出少年’呢？看来这世上已经不是阁下的时代了，还是早点儿退隐江湖吧。”   
武士的脸上露出了一种耐人寻味的表情，而黑猫顺着他的话头重重喟叹起来：“退隐之类的，我也一直很想啊！但请别随随便便就将人归入老龄行列。论起年纪的话，明明你比我还年长吧！”  
说话间，一只猫爪已毫不客气地挥上武士结实有力的下巴，在上头挠了一记。然而此招对武士而言不疼不痒，皮肤上连丝白印都没见留下。这厚颜的男人摸着自己的下巴，又打量了几眼面前的少年少女，而后对金发少年勾了勾手指，点头称许他的勇气：“很好，这么有当英雄好汉的抱负，那就是你了！该做什么，回头我们会教给你。”说到这里，武士终于收敛起脸上的笑容，“我还从没有辜负过佳人所托，而自我应承下这桩任务起，那魔头的寿命就已行至终结了。”  
少女还欲坚持己见，却被武士大手一挥，将她的话拦截了回去：“事实上，我也不愿被漂亮的女孩子看到自己挥舞着杀人武器的样子。花容失色的脸蛋会影响我发挥的。至于你弟弟，放心吧，决不会让他承担多余的危险！一切会以保证这小子的安全为优先，他只要尽力就好！”留下这句承诺，武士又拍了拍怀中猫阁下的尊臀，笑问道，“是这样吧，阁下？”  
黑猫没有答话，却问少女与红发少年，有无容身之处可供他们安全躲避。  
于是在熹微的晨光中，他们一行人在大路的岔口分别了。虾夷族血统的男孩会带着少女前往自己的舅父家，而少女的弟弟则要带着那对驱魔搭档回自己的村子去。  
临别之际，做弟弟的借来武士的短匕，割断了姐姐长长的辫子。出逃时，少女穿的本就是一身男装，短发的她看上去的确像个翩翩少年了。做姐姐的用自己灵巧的手将截下的发辫编成一顶假发，戴在弟弟的头上。于是容貌俊秀的少年也摇身一变，成了漂亮精致的女孩子。而后他便被少女用力抱入怀里。  
“我会等着你来接我回家！所以千万要保重自己。”  
少女语带哽咽的叮咛言犹在耳，此刻少年肩膀上似乎还残留着分别前姐姐洒落的泪痕。  
“一定能成功的！过了今夜，再不会有什么威胁到姐姐，所有人都会安全了。”少年跪坐在神案上，一边自言自语，一边捏紧了袖中藏着的蔷薇花——这是除了迷惑恶魔外，武士交代他要做的另一件事。待恶魔松懈下来时，将这朵花插进恶魔身体，武士说这样能将其定身片刻，那便是他们留给少年的逃命时间。  
“别紧张，等下你尽力而为就好，余下的交给我们。”  
听到猫阁下的劝慰，少年苦笑起来：“武士大人一定能赢的，对吧？”  
一直背对少年的黑猫应该是听出了他声音中的犹豫，他转身踱回到少年身前，盯着少年苍冰般的蓝眼一字一句郑重道：“我相信他会赢。而他从没让我失望过。”  
少年点了点头，脸上的表情坚定了许多。但与其说他心中涌上的是对武士的信心，不如说是对猫阁下的肯定。他早已见过这只猫的神奇手段，除了能治愈伤口，似乎还精通控制人心的法术——白天回到村子里时，大概就是靠了这种手段令村民将他当成了姐姐。实际上，当听到被自己顶在头上的黑猫用姐姐的声音说话时，少年自己都有一瞬间的动摇迷惑。  
人们将跪坐在神案上的少年抬进林中别墅的大门，一路送至正殿，又在廊下铺陈开其他几样贡物。而后领头的乡绅点燃了一根细长的线香。  
黑猫见状不由讪笑：“大概是发现主人不在家，所以要特意通知一声‘有客登门’了。”  
根据武士调查来的情报，每个村子里负责献祭的头目手里都会有这么一种香，专于献祭时燃起作为信号，很快恶魔便会循气味而来。  
略祝祷几句后，村民便离开了，只留下盛装的少年和那只黑猫等候魔鬼的降临。  
随着香烟雾霭缓缓升腾，空气中充满了一种甜腻的味道。  
也许这是恶魔钟爱的芬芳，但却令黑猫异常厌烦。只见他在中庭转来转去，连连打了几个喷嚏。  
“那恶魔的品位还真是糟糕呀。”在这样的关头，猫阁下还有说笑的心思。少年倒也想坦然回应，但却讪讪不知所言。  
然而直忍到这香整根燃尽，少年和黑猫却连个鬼影子都没见到。不独恶魔，就是武士也未曾现身。  
猫阁下的声音中头一次有了焦躁的情绪：“不是说这栋别墅是那恶魔最常栖身的大本营吗？事情不对头。肯定哪里出了状况。”  
他跃入正殿继续绕圈，爪子时不时会在地板上敲击两下，像是在找什么机关。直到经过少年身边时，才被拦了下来。  
少年伸出手搭在这法力高强的黑猫身上。猫阁下的体温透过柔软的被毛暖和着他冰凉汗湿的手掌。黑猫那条尾巴又开始晃动不停，可是因为觉得自己能从掌下的热源中汲取更多力量，所以少年没有松手。  
“就这样，再一会儿就好。”少年小心翼翼拜托起猫来。  
大约出于对少年此时心境的理解加上温和的天性，黑猫尽管尾巴依旧固执地摇动，却终于没有移开身体，只稍稍抱怨了一句：“你的手可真凉啊。”  
“非常抱歉……不过姐姐说，手凉的人是有人心疼的。姐姐就很疼我。”  
猫阁下闻言重重又是一叹：“很久以前，我也听过这样的说法……倒真是有些怀念啊。”


	5. Chapter 5

天空堆满墨锭般的黑云，呼啸的风声越发疾厉。似乎一场暴雨马上要下起来了。  
不仅魔头，武士也至今不见露面。少年觉得自己就像断头台上临刑的死囚，铡刀迟迟未曾降下，而预备要来劫法场的人也没有现身，这场不知要持续到何时的等待令人身心备受煎熬。  
相比之下，猫阁下似乎就安定得多，竟有闲心从村民摆在庭院中的贡品里翻腾出一包茶叶来。  
“会泡茶吗？”他指了指殿中陈设着的茶具问少年，“我口渴了，咱们边喝茶边等吧！”  
“您要喝茶？”少年没想到猫阁下此时居然会生出“品茗待客”的风雅心情，心里一时犯难，“可是现在去哪里烧热水呢？”  
“不是有酒吗？用酒来泡吧！”  
以酒泡茶这种诡异的茶道，少年此前闻所未闻，况且猫能吃茶饮酒吗？然而想到这只会说人话的黑猫本就有很多古怪稀奇的地方，又觉得什么都不足为奇了。于是他听从吩咐，找来只茶杯，放了一撮茶叶，又在杯中倒满了酒，推到黑猫面前。  
黑猫低头浅啜了一口，心满意足地嘀咕起来：“很久没有尝到酒味了，真令人怀念！”  
“看来，茶是多余的，您只是想喝酒吧！”  
“哎，这么说可不对了，酒是必须的，茶也是不能少的。现在你还小，等将来长到可以喝酒的年纪就会懂得了。”猫阁下继续舔着杯中的酒水，又对少年笑叹道，“不过我喝酒的事儿，等下还请帮忙隐瞒……别告诉那家伙！”  
“现在殿中全是酒气，我觉得无须告密，武士大人自己就能闻得出来。”  
少年话音未落，却见黑猫抬起头，鼻子翕动着嗅来嗅去：“不对，这不是酒香！”  
此时弥散在殿中的异香已经消散，取而代之的是一种类似水果缓慢腐烂的气味。黑猫似乎想要找出这气味的来源，为此在殿中兜了一圈又一圈，看得人眼晕。灌进殿内的冷风吹得少年打了个冷战，他站起身来活动着麻木酸胀的腿脚，想要找个避风的角落。谁知才背过身去，就听到猫阁下尖厉地叫了一声。少年忙转回头，发现黑猫已不见踪影。殿中地板上裂开一个大洞，腐败的味道便是从这洞口中飘散出来的。  
“猫阁下，猫阁下！”少年忙不迭叫喊着扑身过去，趴在洞口向里面张望。原来地板下别有洞天，藏着一段长长的石阶，不知通向何处。想必是黑猫不知踩中了什么机关，才开启了这个神秘的地道。  
而滚了十几级台阶的猫阁下才爬起来。他一边舔舐着自己身上摔疼的地方，一边呜咽了一声，算是对少年的回应。  
从地道中传来的味道令人作呕，少年不得不掩住口鼻，瓮声瓮气关切道：“猫阁下，您还好吧？”  
“我没事。”黑猫抬起头，大而圆的眼睛在黑暗中幽幽发光。  
“这地道通向哪里？”  
“还不知道。”黑猫跃回洞口，深深吸气又吐出来，“我再去探探，你得一个人待一会儿，害怕吗？”  
“不怕！”少年挺起胸膛，但旋即又皱眉问黑猫，“我不能和您一起去吗？”  
“下面没有光，人眼看不清路，太危险了。而且吉凶难料，连我也不清楚地下到底有什么。”  
“那您一个……孤身涉险，不要紧吗？”  
“没关系的，”猫阁下咧嘴笑笑，说，“黑暗于猫的视觉无碍。再说，我最擅长的就是逃跑。”  
而后，这会使魔法的黑猫咬起茶杯绕着少年踱步一周，口中念念有词，用那飘着酒气的茶汤在地板上浇出几道水印，说是什么结界，又吩咐少年坐在里头不要出来。  
“你留在上面不要乱动！我只是探探路，很快就回来。”猫阁下絮絮又叮嘱了一遍，“记住，若是那魔头在我回来前现身，你可千万不要出声。有这结界在，它暂时发现不了你。如果你不小心走漏了气息，就将那枝蔷薇花掷向恶魔，然后能跑多快跑多快！”  
少年纵然忐忑，但也只好点头应允。  
黑猫点点头，而后钻进地道，同下方的黑暗融于一体，很快消失不见了。  
少年又一个人枯坐良久，只觉得外面风声更紧。殿中烛火摇曳，长长的人影也随之乱晃。此时地板上水渍已经干涸不见，那淡淡的酒气也再闻不到了。缭绕在鼻腔中的满满都是那腐败的臭味，而且似乎越发浓烈，熏得人头晕脑胀。  
就在这时，少年听到地洞下传来一声怪响，与其说是风声倒更像有人在啼哭。他起先疑心自己听错，但很快又听到了同样的声音。  
少年再也坐不住了，他走到地道入口，用衣袖掩住鼻子，一边张望一边大声呼唤道：“猫阁下，是你吗？”  
然而回答他的是又一声哀鸣。少年辨别出那既不是风声，也不属于黑猫，倒像是一个女人，正在痛苦地呜咽着什么。  
少年屏住呼吸，毛发耸然，却听那如泣如诉的声音越发响了，催迫得少年一颗心脏在腔子里乱跳不休。  
这样不是办法！少年强迫自己镇定下来。他脱掉长长的白色外衣，只留贴身内衫，又从烛架上取下一枝蜡烛为自己照明，而后一步步拾级而下。  
脚步声回荡在安静的地道之中，盖过了少年胸膛中砰砰作响的心跳。脚下的石阶并非完全笔直，而是向一侧微微倾斜，构成一个向下的螺旋。大约是渐渐习惯了的缘故，甬道内的异味不再构成困扰，少年的眼睛也差不多适应了光线不足的环境。他走完所有台阶，进入一处幽暗曲折的回廊，而那哭声却停止了。道路在面前分为两条，少年正疑惑该从哪个方向探索回廊更深处，就看见黑猫的身影从右手边那条甬道中钻了出来。  
此时此地同唯一能称得上盟友的存在重逢，少年喜出望外：“终于找到您了，猫阁下！”  
“你怎么在这里？不是叫你留在结界里头不要动的吗？”  
黑猫停在少年面前，尾巴弯垂下来，绕过蹲踞着的身体盖住了两只前足。从他的声音中听不出多少愉悦的成分，倒有种浓浓的责备意味。少年对此并不感到意外，但也不觉得有必要内疚受责。  
“我听到些奇怪的动静，而您又一直没上来，怕您出事……”少年话未说完，又听到一声啼哭，“那是什么声音？”  
“没什么，先上去再说。”  
猫阁下的敷衍令少年心中狐疑更深，他点点头装作听从，却拔脚绕过猫循着哭声传来的方向奔去，将黑猫的叫声甩在身后。  
才转过拐角，少年便被自己面前的景象惊呆了。在回廊深处看不到支撑甬道的墙壁，而是无数虬结粗壮的树根，皮质黝黑粗糙，隆起许多瘤状树瘿。这些树根如蟒蛇般相互缠绕，重重覆压，构成一座巨大的囚笼，从树根下方又穿出一条条手臂，在空气中胡乱挥动着，虽然大多已经严重腐坏变形，但还能大致辨别出来它们属于或者说曾经属于人类。  
“这都是什么啊……”少年跌坐在地上，咬着手指自言自语。   
黑猫已经追了过来，见状先是一叹，而后才给了少年问题的答案：“那些就是被牺牲的祭品，或者说，‘曾经的祭品’。”比起少年的惊愕，猫的反应就平静了许多，他原地踱了两圈，再次催促少年回地上去，“暂时收起好奇心，先离开这里再说。”  
然而少年仿佛充耳不闻，只盯着距离最近的那双手臂，从掌心到胳膊上都沾满某种金黄色的胶质液体，但皮肤的颜色和形状看起来还算正常，而啼哭声也是那双手臂的主人发出来的。这并非是什么好奇心！而是想到下方有个人还活着，被困在树根下方，正在号哭挣扎，实在难以坐视不理。  
“这就拉你出来！”少年不顾黑猫的阻拦向那双手臂爬了过去。谁知他才靠近，就被那双手抓住了手腕。而下方传来的哭声也变成了桀桀怪笑。而比这意外变故更令少年惊骇的，是他透过树根间的空隙，窥见了这牢笼内部的情形：被禁锢其中的是个女人，披头散发，赤裸的身体上裹着厚厚一层金色的树胶，但她也只有上半身还是个人形，下半身已经同黑色树根生长为一体。女人那两条手臂看似瘦弱，却有一股怪力，加上那些黏腻的树胶，令少年一时难以挣扎，反被那双手臂拉倒在地，拖向树根下方。  
少年尖叫起来，声嘶力竭。又听黑猫在他背后厉声喝道：“闭上眼睛！”少年听命行事，只觉得面前袭过一道灼热的气流，而后钳在手上的力道便消失了。他还没来得及喘息，就听黑猫又命令道：“跑啊，别停下！”  
少年手忙脚乱从地上爬起来。然而蜡烛不见了，四周漆黑不见五指，四周响起一片啼哭咒骂与尖叫惨笑，无数怪声交织成网，将他缠缚其中，而唯一的生机是一声清脆的铃音，从迷乱之中将一点清明召唤回少年的灵台。  
“跟着铃声跑！”原来那黑猫不知是从哪里变出一只铃铛，衔在口中，转头冲着少年高叫了一声，而后便撒开四足，跑在前头。  
少年用尽吃奶力气，追着那叮叮的铃声狂奔，连头都不敢回，只求及早逃出这条恐怖的回廊。跑着跑着，那些骇人的声音渐渐淡去了，只剩下少年自己沉重的喘息和心跳灌满了耳朵，而眼前终于见到了亮光。  
少年这才意识到自己终于回到正殿之中，正手足痉挛地跪伏在地板上。而猫阁下已踩着机关，关闭了地道的入口。  
“你还好吗？”黑猫抬起前爪想要拍拍少年的手背以示安抚，但碍于上面沾着的黏腻液体，白色的猫爪最后只落在少年前臂上敲了敲，“你已经安全了！现在最好找些水把手洗干净，这些黏液对你没好处。”  
少年惊魂未定，根本没听清黑猫说了什么，只下意识地又将手送到嘴里。他才咬了一下，便有一股腥甜腐臭塞满咽喉口腔，仿佛他咬着的不是自己的指尖，而一块腐肉。  
少年趴在地上干呕不止，几乎连苦胆都要吐出来了。  
猫阁下连连摇头叹息：“早都说快去洗手了……”黑猫退到一旁，用尾巴敲击着一尊酒坛，提醒少年，“一时不知道上哪里找水源，用酒将就下吧。”  
少年用这坛酒冲掉手上黏液，又灌了自己一口，想要漱去口腔中的异味。这是少年平生第一次沾酒，辛辣的酒味呛得他猛咳，眼中不知不觉流出许多泪水来。黑猫叹息着转开头，没去看少年狼狈的神态。  
少年用衣袖拭去脸上的泪水和汗水，轻声问道：“猫阁下，地下的那些……到底是怎么回事？”  
于地道中的见闻，或许会成为少年此生难忘的梦魇。不只是因为那些手臂和树牢下的女人，更是因为当他被拖翻在地，脸贴着那粗糙的树皮，那般近的距离之下，少年终于看清，原来树皮上隆起的那些结节并不是普通的瘤瘿，而是一张张扭曲变形的人脸，其中有男有女，甚至有一张面孔，容貌似曾相识，只是一时想不起在哪里见过。  
黑猫趴卧下来，闭着眼睛似要假寐，方才一番奔逃也差不多将他的体力耗干了。等到听完少年断断续续的描述，他才开口：“听说过伥鬼吗？”  
传说中命丧虎口的人类，在肉身被吃掉后，鬼魂不入轮回而是为老虎所役使，引诱其他活人成为老虎的食物。这些助纣为虐的恶鬼，便被叫做“伥”。  
三言两语解释过伥鬼的来历后，黑猫话锋忽而一转，又道：“而你在地下看到的那些，则与伥鬼相反，是被吞噬掉灵魂之后残存下肉身的人类，或者说，活生生的尸体。”  
“可是尸体为什么还会哭会喊会动？还有得救吗？”  
黑猫摇了摇头：“虽然没了灵魂，但肉身中还残留着些许生前的记忆，所以会哭会叫，甚至还有些其他的反应，但也仅此而已。从灵魂被吞噬掉那一刻起，人便死去，救不回来了。”  
“变成活尸后会怎样……”想起当时所见，少年倒吸了一口冷气，身上起了一层密密的鸡皮疙瘩，但他还是忍着上涌的恶心问完下半句话，“最后都会融进那些树根里去吗？”  
“你非要问这么细致吗？好奇心并不都是好事。”  
“可是您的话里没有解释清楚的地方实在太多了。武士大人之前提起过的，那头恶魔在这里盘踞了三百多年。”  
少年仔细回忆着从武士那里听来的消息：那头恶魔喜好无常，最初偏爱体态丰腴有韵致的妇人，后来又迷恋起体型苗条的女性；有一段时间口味竟改成容貌俊秀的少年，以至于本地乡绅们一度流行向贫寒的家庭领养男童做为养子，只为日后重做献媚讨好的祭品；而最近这几十年，淫荡的恶魔开始渔色十几岁的美丽少女，于是为了迎合这头怪物的心意，乡绅财主们四处探寻清新动人的女孩子……  
少年之前见到的那个只剩上半身的女人，从体型来看并非少女而是成熟的妇人！  
“那个女人，如果曾是村里人进贡给恶魔的牺牲品，那应该是三百多年前的事了……”  
黑猫从地上爬起来，在殿中踱来踱去，但终于还是在少年执拗的眼神中稍稍动摇了：“一般来说，等着活尸的只有一条路，就是随着时间流逝完全腐朽，直至化为尘埃。然而盘踞在这里魔头比我了解到的还要凶恶冷酷，那些树胶可以延缓肉体衰败的速度……也就是说，妖魔会选择一些牺牲者，将被侮辱伤害、被吞掉灵魂的记忆封存在他们的肉体中，同时尽可能延长肉体腐坏的时间，令这些牺牲者困在一生中最恐怖的瞬间，迟迟无法解脱……”  
少年听得毛骨悚然。原来在这正殿的地下，居然掩藏着一座活生生的地狱！然而地狱中受折磨的是罪人，可那些被献祭的牺牲者又有什么罪过呢？少年捂住眼睛，只觉得热血阵阵上涌，冲撞着胸口。  
“若不是遇见你们，我姐姐岂不是也——”少年忽然顿住话头，他强迫自己镇定下来，抬头望着那只猫，一字一句道，“您刚刚说，下面困着的都是献给恶魔的祭品？您在下面呆了那么久，有数过牺牲者具体有多少人吗？”  
黑猫没有说话。少年只觉得自己一颗心已经陷入冰封，他不仅回忆起武士讲过的内容，也想起他红发友人曾经说过的话：为了避免相争，各村乡绅议定轮流献祭的期限，五年一次……而他之前在地底所见的人头岂止百余啊！  
少年觉得自己似乎在冥冥中抓住了一丝细线。而凭借记忆的游丝，他又从关于红发友人的故事中抽出了些别的内容，比如，这下他终于想起，那张似曾相识的面孔，他是在哪里见到的了。  
他的红发友人在邻村有一位故交，是个面容清秀、身体有些文弱的男孩子，比少年稍微年长，三个人曾经一起玩过几次。有天，那男孩一家突然搬离了村子，说是去城里求学，此后他们再也没有见过面。这是两三年的事情，少年已经记不起那人的姓名，但还记得那人的五官。  
热衷取悦恶魔的乡绅、消失的男孩、地下的魔窟、数逾千计的牺牲者……一条条线索勾连起来，已能编织出一个完整的故事。然而真相令人不忍仔细钩沉。  
想到前往邻村躲避的姐姐和友人，少年已经遍体生寒，连呼吸都被冻住了。  
黑猫张口欲言，却又突然止住，满身毛发尽数耸起，躬身一跃，隐藏到少年身后。  
殿门豁然洞开，自外面缓缓走进一人。来人是身披锦绣衣袍，然而体态臃肿，容颜苍老，脚步迟滞，似乎疲惫至极。然而诡异的是，尽管这老态龙钟的男人整个暴露于摇动的烛火之下，但却看不到他的影子。  
“别说话！”  
少年听到猫阁下低声叮嘱自己，然而他此时根本无暇思考这句话的意思了。


	6. Chapter 6

华服老者走到少年身前，抬起满是皱褶的眼皮上下打量了他一眼，脸上的倦怠神情终于稍稍褪下了一些。  
“汝即是奥丁今夜贡上的新人么？”老者声音颤抖，微微嘶哑，但语速不疾不徐，甚至保持着一种优容的腔调。  
少年双手在身前绞紧，肩膀微微颤抖起来。他已经意识到眼前的人是谁了。但还未及搭腔，却听到一个清丽的女音自背后响起：“便是妾身。在此久候君上多时了。”  
又是那只黑猫！在模仿姐姐的声音，说着姐姐绝对不会讲出口的话！  
“极好，”老者扯动嘴角似笑非笑，“见到朕后还能言行得体的贡品，朕还是第一次见到。”  
黑猫继续拿腔拿调：“承蒙夸奖，不胜荣幸。”同时抬爪子敲了敲少年的腰背，示意他配合自己。  
然而少年并没有躬身行礼，一双眼睛只紧盯着老者的脸不放。他在老者嘴唇翕动张合间，看到此人牙缝中挂着一丝猩红。  
“为何用这般眼神看朕？”  
黑猫在少年背上重重挠了下，口中又忸怩道：“君上风姿令妾身仰慕。”  
老者闻言冷笑了一声，摇了摇头：“这样的恭维还是免了吧。”  
少年已经无心去想那只猫究竟还能说什么鬼话。他看到老者抬起一只手随意挥动了两下，那只手掌肥厚苍白，指头上蓄着长长的指甲，甲缝中同样残留着些干涸的红色液体。而自老者的袍袖中抖落了几根头发，更令少年瞳孔猛然紧缩。它们不属于老者，因为此人额顶只有一圈稀疏的白发，而地上的发丝纤细如金，同少年自己的头发一般无二。  
少年将几根金发拾起握在掌心，抢在黑猫之前开口，声音有些艰涩，但语气还算镇定：“您受伤了吗？我闻到了血的味道。”  
老者面带迟疑，左右交替抬起双臂，自己嗅了嗅：“血？想必是之前留下的，朕未加留意。”他弯下腰，凑到少年面前，遍布皱纹的脸上挂着令人作呕的贪婪神情，又说，“不是朕的血哦！费沙有个人预备了同样新鲜的祭品，才请朕过去享用过。”  
少年一时间忘记屏住呼吸，气息同老者口中喷出的恶味搅合到一块儿。  
“原来如此，今夜还有别的贡献者吗？”少年喃喃道。而他背后的黑猫一动不动，再没有作声。  
老者咧嘴笑了起来，口中流出一道涎液，长长拖在嘴角。  
他说，贡品这种东西，不是随时都有，要多少有多少吗？。  
他又说，不过今晚遇见的贡物倒都很特别，费沙的那个本来以为是个童男子，其实却是一名绝色少女，滋味十分难得。  
“啊，说来那个小姑娘同汝真的很相像呢！”说着，老者捏住了少年的下巴，肥腻的手掌在少年冰瓷般的肌肤上来回摩挲起来，“敢同朕这样说话的人，汝还是第一个。便恩赐汝多活些岁月，好不好？”  
明明是对无辜者的百般残害凌辱，却要说成是“恩赐”，果然是恶魔所为。少年身体的颤栗停止了，他意外自己居然能还能对着这魔头露出一个微笑来：“这恩典还真是慈悲宽大！”  
说时迟那时快，少年从袖中抽出那枝蔷薇，狠狠戳向老者一只眼球。  
妖魔面容老迈，抬手的动作也看似迟缓，却成功挡住了少年的偷袭。蔷薇花茎的尖端只刺破了他的掌心。  
“这又是什么？”老者抓碎了蔷薇花，微微皱眉，但话未说完，动作便凝固住了。  
果如武士所言，蔷薇能令妖魔定身。然而少年并没按计划逃跑，而是拔出头上一根发簪再度刺向恶魔。  
“去死吧去死吧去死吧！”少年双目被仇恨烧灼得赤红，他一边猛刺，一边咆哮。  
这时却听猫阁下焦急地唤他：“停手，快跑！凭你杀不了它！”  
少年闻声望去，见那只黑猫不知何时已经跑出殿外，一身长毛被大雨淋得湿漉漉的。  
“快出来！”猫阁下厉声高叫，“当心！”  
当心什么？少年皱起秀美的眉头，忽觉肩上一紧。偏头一瞧，原来那恶魔定身已解，将手指化作藤条，紧缠了上来。  
“原来是个童子，倒也美味。”魔头嘿嘿冷笑了两声。此时他脸皮上隆起一颗颗肉瘤，更显得面容狰狞，几乎看不出人样。  
少年不肯坐以待毙，犹自乱踢乱咬。然而他的拼死挣扎在妖魔看来力量无异于蝼蚁。恶魔一张巨口，如同血盆，朝着少年不断挥打着的手臂咬将上去。  
少年肝胆俱裂，撕声长嚎。有一道白雾骤然掠过他眼前，而手臂上并没有剧痛传来。少年定睛一看，原来那所谓白雾其实是他之前丢在一旁的嫁衣，被猫阁下叼起来抛到魔头面上。也不知这黑猫在上头使了什么手段，那白色嫁衣竟然死死捂住了魔头的脑袋，令其无法甩脱。而禁锢着少年的几根树藤也接连被黑猫咬断。  
“跑啊！别回头！”黑猫对才脱得死劫的少年咆哮起来。  
少年跌落在地上，惊魂未定：“那您——”  
“碍事！”黑猫怒目圆睁，语气凶恶，“退下！”  
少年闻言不敢耽搁，扭头夺路而逃。他听到黑猫在身后叽里咕噜似在念着什么咒语，而他才跑出殿外，天上就落下一道天雷，正劈在少年身后建筑的重檐殿顶上。雷光引起熊熊烈火，整座大殿登时燃烧起来。  
少年身体被热浪掀翻，而后重重摔进泥水之中。此时他心中焦急，顾不得一身狼狈，爬起来后便对着火海不断呐喊：“猫阁下！阁下！阁下！”  
他希望能奇迹出现，然而并没有看到黑猫从大火中走出来。热泪涌上了眼眶，少年在雨中呜咽悲鸣起来。  
忽然，他听到脚边传来一个细如游丝的声音：“有力气哭，倒不如帮我个忙。”  
少年睁开一双泪眼，看到猫阁下正手足乱动，想要挣脱那件裹在身上的白色的嫁衣。  
少年忙伸手将猫从衣料中解救出来。  
黑猫跳到一旁，抖落身上的水珠，然而天上落雨不止猫毛很快又被打湿了。  
“幸好您没事！”少年这才破涕为笑，“我就知道，果然是有奇迹的！”  
“猫有九条命，没有那么容易死的。”黑猫信口开了句玩笑，而后又叹息起来，“哎呀，这雨可真是烦人，早知道该先挑个能避雨的地方。”  
少年蹲下身捡起白色的嫁衣，举起来搭在头顶，撑了个小小的遮雨棚。猫阁下也钻了进来，坐在他旁边，连连打着喷嚏。  
死里逃生的喜悦染红了少年的双颊，冰蓝色的眼睛也为此闪闪发光。他低头看着黑猫，笑着追问：“您怎么逃出来的？”  
“全靠这衣裳。之前担心你不能及时逃走，所以提前在上头画了个能瞬间转移的符咒，倒是用上了。”  
“那道天雷也是您的法术？”  
黑猫点了点头，又打了个喷嚏。  
“那魔头被烧死了吗？”  
“呃，算是吧。妖魔最忌天雷……”黑猫迟疑了一下，又吩咐道，“此地不宜久留，咱们先离开这里。”  
少年点点头，而面色忽然又凝重起来：“我姐姐她……”他话未说完，却见黑猫两只耳朵高高竖起，又向后平展。  
“躲开！”  
少年下意识随着黑猫的指令就地像旁边一滚，却见自底下瞬间转出碗口粗的一根枝条，见风暴涨，瞬间变粗变高了好几丈，成了参天巨木。而皲裂粗糙的树皮上浮显出人的五官面目，是同刚刚那魔头几乎一模一样的脸。而自树身上弯垂下的数条粗壮枝干，亦如手臂般舞动着。  
“快跑！”黑猫一声断喝，将少年惊醒过来。一人一猫前后狂奔起来。  
妖魔不是应该被雷火烧死了吗？  
那刚刚出现在眼前的又是什么东西？  
少年脑内闪过无数念头，但也知道现在不是追问的时候。他只恨自己跑得不够快，没有多长几只脚——  
“猫阁下！”少年忽然意识到四只脚的黑猫居然落在了自己后面。他急忙转身回头，却见一根藤条缠住了黑猫的左后腿，高高倒提起来。那树藤上长满倒刺，被它缠着的猫腿已经鲜血淋漓。  
“别停下，逃啊！”  
虽然听到猫阁下如是命令自己，但少年并没有听从，而是迎着跑了回去。他手无寸铁，然而此时急红了眼睛，竟不顾树藤的尖刺，将藤条抓在手里，下死力撕扯，终于让拗断了那根藤条。  
黑猫从半空中跌落，身体翻滚了几下，吐出一大口鲜血。少年将猫抱起来，踉踉跄跄才又奔跑了几步，身前的土地又崩裂出一道巨缝。树妖桀桀怪笑着从泥土中钻出来。  
少年咬紧牙关，抱着猫疾步后退，却撞上了泥土中涌现出来的另一根藤条，先是被缠住了足踝，而后树藤一圈圈飞速绕上来。被卷住腰上之前，少年只来得及松手放开黑猫。接着他便被擎至树妖面前。  
“你这个小东西，可真是能折腾啊。” 树妖狞笑着伸出一根柔软的细藤，轻轻撩拨着少年的头发，而后贴着他细嫩的面颊反复磨蹭着。  
少年只觉得周身血液登时变得冰凉，但一双手捏成拳头不断捶打着腰上的树枝，口中也叫骂不止。而那根细软的藤条却陡然钻进少年口中。少年本能欲呕，却被树藤卷住了舌根，拖着舌头向外拉扯。而后又有一根藤条探了进来，只向他喉咙深处钻。  
少年恶从胆边生，拼着舌头不要，合齿狠狠咬下，死不松口。树妖痛叫了一声，枝条一松，将少年甩脱了出去。  
少年肺腑剧痛，满嘴都是血味。而未及喘息，又见一根粗枝如鞭子一样当面袭来，然而少年此时已经无力闪避。  
如果这是噩梦，快点醒过来吧！如果这是命运……少年噙着泪水笑了起来，他的确咬伤了自己的舌尖，但也将那两条树藤同时咬断了。倒也值得了。少年闭上了眼睛。  
“雷神——”  
黑猫这一声惊叫是少年失去意识前，最后的记忆。  
才听到个“雷”字，树妖本要抽裂少年头颅的枝条连忙收了回去，整棵树登时缩进泥土中。但树妖很快发现自己上了当：天雷没有落下，那只黑猫已趁机念动新的咒语，只一瞬间，少年的身体便消失不见了。  
而黑猫四肢跪倒在地，已是奄奄一息。  
树妖再次钻出地面，恶狠狠瞪着眼前这只长满黑毛的骗子，忽然却让他看出一点端倪。  
“原来如此。”树妖嘀嘀咕咕，从枝头不断渗出金色的黏液，一点一滴落在黑猫身上。黑猫起初还略做挣扎，但很快被金色的树胶黏住全身。渐渐地，他被包裹在树胶中的躯体开始发生变化，一点点长大变形，直到变成了一个黑发黑眼的男人，而且同做为猫时一样，左腿上也有道深深的伤口，血如泉涌，淌满了身下的泥洼，又被雨水冲淡了。  
“你果然是人类！”树妖打量着男人的脸和身体，冷笑出声，“像你这样容貌普通的男人本不是我的食物，但魔术师的话，就另当别论了。”  
说着，树妖抬起一根枝条，圈住男人流血不止的左腿。  
黑发男子失血过多，虽然还能维持神志清醒，但连移动手指的力气都没了，只能仰卧在地上，眼睁睁看着自己被拖拽着向前。他嘴唇上下翕动，却没有发出声音，不知是在祈祷、咒骂还是准备念诵新的法术，以拯救自己危在旦夕的性命。  
“别担心，不会让你那么快死掉的！我会记得留下你一半灵魂，让你看着自己的身体如何寸寸融化，成为我的养分。”树妖越说越得意，自巨口中又爆发出一阵怪笑，满树枝叶也跟着颤抖不休，自树冠上则垂下一根细藤，向黑发男人的一只眼睛戳了过去。  
而就在这时，忽有一道剑光刺破雨夜的黑暗。疾风过处，树藤须臾立断。而后白刃频闪，接连斩断树妖最粗的几根枝干。  
“我说，你这厮是想要对别人的猫主子做什么坏事？”武士归刀入鞘，对那怒吼的树妖沉声喝问。在他英俊面容之上，浮起一丝冰冷笑意，那是猛虎即将择人而噬的预兆。


	7. Chapter 7

朔风肆虐，半宵淫雨浇得地上的泥土一片软烂。  
武士不为风雨所动，横刀立于那负伤倒地的黑发魔术师之前。而那树妖虽身被数创，却邪心不死，以那金黄色的黏液裹住周身枝条断裂处后，犹自虎视眈眈盯着面前二人。  
“又是你！”树妖咬牙切齿，语带狰狞，“还真是冤家路窄。”  
话音未落，林间骤然泛起一阵浓烈的腥气，竟有灰色妖雾卷着地上数十道生满锐刺的粗藤兜头网向武士身后的黑发男人。武士再度拔剑，刀光闪烁，荡净妖雾。待他回刃指向始作俑者，却见此前留在树妖身上的每一处创口都多出来一颗瘤瘿。  
原来趁武士分神回护之际，树妖竟然翻出几具活尸，吞噬血肉滋养己身耗损。因为时间仓促，尚有一条手臂来不及咽下。树妖却似浑不意，只抖抖树冠枝叶，重新变回鹤发鸡皮的锦衣老者，同时信手将那血淋淋的残肢抛到了地上。  
“吃相可真是难看。”武士冷笑一声，反手握刀，左膝压低，肩膀前倾，俨然在为下一斩而蓄力。  
树妖化作的老者视那雪亮刀锋为无物，只盯向武士腰间，那里悬着一把修长剑鞘，上头镂刻着十三朵蔷薇花。  
“蔷薇……老者浑浊的眼中骤然闪过一道凶光，“你是——”  
“哟，能认得出来，倒也有些见识嘛！”说着，武士腾身暴起，猛然往前进逼。他长刀迅如闪电，直取妖魔要害。而树妖自不肯引颈待戮，臂化千藤，悍然迎向漫天刀光。  
虽是生死相搏，武士却颇为从容，斩击腾挪间，仍不忘挖苦对手：“黄金树的血脉，居然已经堕落至此了吗？”  
“住口，你这叛逆！居然屈膝侍奉人类，这才真是自甘堕落！”  
“好吧，收回前言。蜗居山野三百余年，果然还是太孤陋寡闻——除了在床上，老子的膝盖可从来没打过弯！” 伴随着这样的讥诮，武士手中刀刃舞得更加起劲，每次起落都有几条毒藤被连根斩断。  
老者咆哮着重新显出怪树原型。而武士面无惧色，轻身凌空：“况且，老子的品位也比你好太多了！”  
说话间，武士的刀如一道惊雷，直劈下来。树妖不闪不避，长着血盆一样的巨口，竟是预备将他连刀带人一起生吞下去。  
此时武士才落至中途，本可转身腾挪，谁知树妖发动奇袭，自口中喷出一股金色水柱，将武士整个卷裹其中，登时凝冻成一颗巨大的琥珀，被树妖长舌一卷，吞入腹内。  
“有勇无谋的竖子！”魔头以为得计，放声大笑起来。他斜目睨向黑发的魔术师，见那人双目紧闭，一动不动。  
“可别死太早啊……不过若当成是一具艳尸，或许也有些意思。”   
树妖抖动枝叶，重新化为人身。他狞笑着向躺在地上的黑发男子逼近过去，然而没走两步，忽觉腹下剧痛。低头一看，原来腰侧正插着一把胁差短刀，刀柄牢牢握在那本该被他生吞了的武士手中。魔头张了张嘴，可这一次从他咽喉中吐出来的却是一条绿色新藤，迎风怒长，瞬间将老魔整个缠紧，直至看不出人形。而后无数蔷薇花蕾自蔓上绽放开来。  
“蠢货，连移花接木都看不出来。”  
武士收起胁差，不再多言。他直奔到黑发魔术师身边，将男人从地上扶起，低头噙住了那两片冰冷的嘴唇。  
看着黑发男子面色从苍白一点点转为红润，武士心神稍稍安定了下来。但他不敢大意，仍将人搂在怀中，继续口对口地将汩汩精气渡送过去，直至对方终于睁开眼睛，才将这一吻结束。


	8. Chapter 8

“刚刚真是千钧一发。”  
武士嗓音沙哑，透着一丝紧绷。即便他们之间缔结下的生命契约尚存，即便能感应到男人并未真正沦入死境，然而亲眼看着人倒在血泊中时，还是不可避免会心惊胆战，魂魄动摇。  
他才说了一句，便听男人打了个喷嚏。于是武士捡起一旁地上的白色嫁衣抖了抖，盖上魔术师的肩膀，又以长指抚过男人的面庞和额头，拨开那些粘在上头的湿漉漉的黑发，同时莞尔笑道：“披上嫁衣，任谁看上去都像美人。阁下以为呢？”  
魔术师眨了眨黑曜石般的眼睛，没有理会这个有失轻佻的玩笑，只轻声问武士：“都解决了吗？”  
魔术师声音有些虚弱。此时他人虽醒转，但左腿的伤口并没有愈合。之前缠在他腿上的树藤虽见枯萎但尚未彻底松脱，上面生着的根根细毛已被染得腥红发黑。鲜血顺着这截枯藤不断淌出来，之前被武士注入魔术师体内的生气则随着血液再度流逝。  
“还没有，”武士敛起笑容，“再稍稍忍耐下。”  
说着，武士将人打横抱起来，在附近一棵樟树下寻见一块稍稍干爽些的土地，便举步朝那里走了过去，身后点点滴滴洒下一路殷红。  
此时雨已经停了。自黑发魔术师此前卧于身下的那大摊血迹之中，突然长出一从蔷薇，深绿色的藤蔓沿着武士的足印疾速伸展，吸净了泥土中的斑驳血痕。数不清的蔷薇花在夜风中绽开，最初是极为深沉的红色，而后逐渐变浅。怒放到极致后，花瓣自枝头散落下来，被风卷送至武士脚下，粉粉白白铺了厚厚一层，仿佛地毯。武士这才将怀中人轻轻放下，安置在这块花毯之上。而后他半跪在自己黑发黑眼的主人身前，两个人的嘴唇再次触碰到了一块儿。  
武士宽大温热的手掌轻轻抚上男人受伤的左腿，枯藤寸寸碎成飞尘，取而代之的是一根嫩绿色的细藤。  
魔术师嘴抵着武士的嘴，低低喟叹起来。  
武士停下动作，双眉微皱：“弄疼您了？”  
“并没有……”魔术师垂目瞧了瞧左腿缠着的新藤，脸上露出一个苦笑，“只是藤蔓枝条什么的，我今天晚上实在是有些受够了。”  
一声暧昧低笑自武士喉间滚落：“那也好办，我们还可以做点儿别的。”  
说完，他撤掉细藤，扶着男人的膝盖将它们分开，而后俯身吻上那条受伤的左腿。  
男人伤在大腿上，位置距离腹股沟不远。现在两片温暖的嘴唇贴覆在鲜血淋漓的创口之上，辗转吸吮，往复舔舐。武士以舌尖滑过那些洇洇的红渍，卷起每一滴血珠送入自己口中。男人腿上每一寸受伤的皮肉都被这条灵活柔软的舌头小心翼翼又含情脉脉地抚慰着，而武士呼出的热气则不断喷落在伤口上方更脆弱敏感的皮肤上。  
此时侵蚀着黑发魔术师意识的不再是疼痛的感觉，而是一股股酥酥麻麻的暖流，令身体颤栗，呼吸急促。他后背轻轻靠在樟树上，闭着眼睛，低低呻吟起来。  
武士恋恋不舍地抬起头来，笑道：“阁下若再这样哼下去，情况可有些不妙啊。”  
黑发黑眼的男人没有说话，只抬手抚上武士艳红湿润的嘴唇，拭去上头残留着的最后一抹血痕。而后他低头看了看自己左腿，那个一度血流如注的狰狞伤口已在不知不觉间完全愈合，消失不见。在新生的皮肉之上，有一个小小的红印，要定睛细看，才能认出那形状是一朵花。  
“这是什么？”魔术师指着腿上多出来的蔷薇图案撇嘴问道。  
武士倒是一脸无辜：“一个小玩笑，过一会儿就没了。”  
魔术师无声磨着自己的后槽牙，将涌到嘴边的话憋了回去。现在时机特殊，比起呵斥武士搞的这种小把戏，还有更重要的事情等着去做。他对着虚空念了几句咒语，之前消失的少年在不远处的泥地上重新现出身形。  
“伤得不轻啊。”武士望着昏迷中的金发少年，摇了摇头，“以阁下现在的状态，要治愈他太过勉强了。”  
武士的判断令魔术师无法反驳，他知道自己耗损甚巨，才施了一个小小的法术便觉头目森然，若不是倚着武士的肩膀和手臂，连身体都难以坐直。  
“连你也觉得棘手？”  
“我？阁下莫不是指望我出手吧？可您知道，我救人无非是那几种手段……阁下觉得对他用哪种花样比较好？小生或许可以勉力一试。”  
武士摸着自己微尖的下巴，对魔术师眨了眨一只眼睛。他脸上的笑容比话语更促狭。而黑发黑眼的男人没有答话，只双手抱肩，歪过头凝视着武士的眼睛，若有所思，不发一言。被那双黑亮眸子紧盯了一会儿后，武士终于收起了自己的嬉皮笑脸。  
“其实……”  
武士才吐出两个字，就再不能往下讲。因为在一声轻轻的喟叹之后，那黑发男人突然伸出手勾住了他的脖子，而后男人的唇舌便以迅雷不及掩耳之势堵住了他的嘴。  
黑发魔术师吻技并不高明，几乎可以用笨拙来形容，但武士颇为配合，早早松启牙关，任凭他的唇舌入侵，汲取精气作为战利品，甚至还主动递去舌尖，与之勾缠。这是一种无言的煽动，蛊惑着人吻得更深沉，劫掠更贪婪。直至津液啧啧，气息交融，谁都休想再云淡风轻，用一时情急做掩饰。况且情之一字本也和欲相通。此时分明由情受欲，故而欲火越发炽盛，烧灼得魂魄悸动。  
嫁衣自魔术师肩头滑落，半挂在手臂上，未能尽褪，如此半遮半掩反而更助长了些销魂的趣味。于是武士拥着怀里的黑发男人向后仰倒，两人并肩叠股，身体半陷入花瓣之中。而后唇乍分，眸相对，十指扣锁，彼此迎以色笑，便又再度痴缠到一处去。  
武士分出一只手探进洁白的长袍，滑上男人汗湿的脊背。掌下是暌违已久的身形和体温，他简直要怀疑自己是不是在梦中。好在一切不是梦，因为梦里不会察觉到嘴上传来的微微刺痛，男人细密的牙齿噬咬着他的下唇，直到那片薄薄的软肉几乎渗出血丝，再含进嘴里吸吮。这力道让武士自思念生出贪恋，他下体硬得发疼，只想拥紧怀里的人，还以更热烈地回吻。  
此时被撩拨起更深层渴望的，并非只有一个。魔术师反身将武士压倒，他下身未着寸缕，此时分腿一跨，将抵触在自己臀后的灼热性器容纳进去。  
两人同时哼出声来。起初并不算容易，紧致的穴口虽被阴茎前端撑开，可里面却依旧有些艰涩。这是前戏不足的缘故，魔术师心知肚明但此时无暇顾及，他只知道自己接下去该做些什么才能索取更多。于是他仰起脖子，口中小声呜咽着，回手扶着武士勃起的阴茎沉腰坐了下去。  
于是武士的喘息又粗重了一些，他半坐起身，揽住了魔术师紧绷的身体，双手贴着腰背摩挲了一周，只觉掌心触到的皮肤既温且滑，覆着一层薄薄的汗水。  
“何必硬来？”武士的目光死死锁住男人燥红的脸庞，好似稍微眨眼人就会消失不见一般，“你想要什么，只管拿去……”  
说着，他揉捏着魔术师腹侧细腻柔软的皮肉，张口衔住这黑发男人胸前挺立起来的一点嫣红。他还记得男人身上敏感的位置都生在哪里，要用什么样的力道最能让其放松下来。武士棕灰色的发丝垂落下来，一次次划过男人胸前，留下酥酥的触感，撩拨得人眼窝泛潮，于是八触皆犯，色欲如毒龙挣出枷锁，人被它衔着从他化自在天堕入十丈软红中。  
夜风冰冷，而肉体交接处却纠缠出无穷热力，足以让赤裸的身体温暖起来。魔术师腿部用力，支撑着身体往复迎送武士的阴茎，轻缓的节奏逐渐变得密实深沉。起落之间，穴肉着了火一样炙热，体内最敏感的位置被摩擦了个遍，一时能解了酸麻，舒服得腰肢发软；一时又牵连出更多痒意，叫人不能餍足，即便膝盖不能跪稳，也要收紧后穴将武士绞得更紧。  
“静一静，”武士出手勒紧魔术师性器根部，哑着嗓笑音道，“先别忙，不然算谁采了谁呢！”   
于是黑发男人果然停了下来，靠着武士肩膀闭目调神，可他的身体虽然没有再上下动作，但臀肉犹自一紧一缩，惹得身下的人喘息愈重，难以抽身。  
“阁下要不要说些什么，可以定定神？”武士一边同魔术师调笑，一边盘膝坐直。他用手抓住魔术师的腿，扶着它们缠到自己腰间，而后托起怀中人的臀部，用力挺腰，重新进入那销魂的所在。  
当两人下身再次锁归一起，黑发魔术师攀着武士的肩头重重哼了一声。  
“除了‘哼’外，还有别的吗？”武士话未说完，便听男人口中又溢出一声呻吟，于是又补上半句，“这‘嗯’也不能算。”  
“快些吧！”魔术师展目一瞋，咬牙恨恨道，“想听什么，你不会自己叫？”  
“好！”  
武士眸光闪烁，眼神介于清明与失控之间。他抓捏着男人的臀肉，直到那白皙的皮肤上印满红彤彤的指印，腰更是一次次向上重重顶弄，每一下都让两个人融合得更深。同时嘴巴还贴着魔术师的耳边和脸颊厮磨呓语起来：  
“你里面又紧又热，缠着我不放，真舍不得退出去……”  
“现在又契合得连个缝隙都没有了……”  
“你说，到底谁才是夺人精髓的那个……”  
“都说销魂乡，英雄冢，所以就算此刻死在你身下，也不冤枉！”   
如此细语喁喁，絮絮不绝，直说得黑发黑眼的男人耳根红透，几乎能滴下血来。  
这家伙是故意的！魔术师心想，之前建议人静心宁气的是他，现在诱惑人神魂失守的也是他！怎么就长出来这么多坏心眼！  
“闭嘴！”魔术师拥紧武士的脖颈，吻住他正挂着恶劣笑容的薄唇。于是这下他们两个谁都不能再说话，只剩下从喉咙里散出来的低低的呻吟声。而先前才存下的一点儿理智，此时又随着交融的体温烧成了劫灰。  
武士重重又冲撞了十几下，力道大得似是恨不能同男人连皮肉到骨血都胶着到一处。而后便不多做留难，将生命本源毫不吝惜地渡送过去。


	9. Chapter 9

林间有风，天上有云，云破天开时便有月华倾泄而下。  
月色朦胧，照在男人汗湿的胴体上，微微泛起莹莹冷光。  
夜风吹冷了武士的嘴唇。他软绵绵躺在花瓣堆上，双手交叉垫在脑后，眯起一双棕灰色的眼睛，打量着眼前人的两条腿。随着视线上移，触目所见从修长到圆润，直到男人将那件白色长褂重新披回身上。  
魔术师边掖腰带，边朝那犹在昏迷中的少年走去，脚步微微有些踉跄。武士见状不由嗤笑出声，他敢打赌，这人推开他站起身时，双腿都是软的，是靠扶着一旁的树干，才没再瘫坐回去。而黑发黑眼的魔术师此时没有闲心同武士多做计较，他忧心于伤者的状况，对身后传来的哂笑竟连头都未回一次。  
望着他蹒跚背影，武士不由摇头苦笑：“真会过河拆桥。”  
说着，武士撑坐起身，同魔术师一样，他也有事要忙：方才忧心于魔术师的安危，只将那黄金树妖封在原地，没彻底料理干净。现在趁魔术师救治少年的功夫，正该去扫个尾。

饱食了妖魔血肉，那丛蔷薇已高过人头，接叶连枝，花光艳浓。黄金树妖被困在扶疏的枝叶中，仅剩下一层苍老枯干的皮肤紧紧包着支离的骨头，仿佛一截毫无生气的朽木。  
妖魔勉强睁开一只眼睛，透过芳香四溢的蔷薇，对武士冷笑起来：“呵呵，看到朕还活着，很失望吧？想夺取黄金树的天命，可没那么容易！”  
黄金树妖嘶哑的笑声听起来如同掺了沙石的风，但这风却未能吹皱武士端正的面容。  
“失望倒谈不上。毕竟古有名言嘛——‘好人不长命，祸害遗千年’。” 武士微笑着拔出胁差短刀，说，“反正之前已经宰过你一次，凡事有一就有二。”   
“既已尝过徒劳的滋味，何不放弃痴心妄想！放开朕，之前的事，可以既往不咎。否则……”  
“哦，是徒劳吗？我只知道，就算要再三再四，也没什么大不了的。”  
“等一下，等一下！那么做笔其他的交易如何？那个男人之所以会变成猫，是因为受到了诅咒吧？朕知道让他彻底复原的方法。”  
“这么说，他现在恢复人身只是暂时的？”  
“是的！他能维持人类面貌到现在，完全是拜朕所赐。若朕消失，他也将变回一只猫。只要你肯解开封印，朕就帮你们移除诅咒！”  
“这可真是意外之喜。”  
武士辛辣地笑了笑，回首望向另一边的黑发男子。魔术师正半跪在少年身侧，手中化生出一道银白色的光芒，将少年身上的伤势逐一治愈。然而银光消失后，少年并未苏醒，这似乎令魔术师倍感困扰，他挠了几下自己的黑发，双手再次贴上少年的额头，而这次自他掌下涌出的银光更加明亮，光团不断扩大，直至将少年整个囊吞进去。  
“无论做人还是做猫，看来有些地方始终毫无长进。”武士喃喃自语。他心想，照此速度，那人方才取得的宝贵命元，搞不好又要消耗一空。故而在那之间，他要赶紧做完手边的事才行。  
当武士转头看过来时，树妖再接再厉开始新一轮煽动：“你刚刚的眼神中有朕熟悉的东西。你想要他，对吧？让他从灵魂到身体都臣服于你的法子，想要吗?”  
武士抿嘴一乐，没有回答。  
“只要你肯解开朕的禁锢，朕就赐你一道黄金树代代传承的契约。你可以用在那个男人身上，届时，你便是他心中唯一所知，眼中唯一所见了。”  
“听着还真悦耳。”  
“都是同类，朕自然了解——”树妖的话终于没能讲完，自其喉咙里挤出的声音已变成“嚯”、“嚯”的喘息，原来是武士的胁差贯穿了魔头的胸口。  
“真会开玩笑！屈膝侍奉人类的叛逆，怎敢和你冒认同类呢？”  
“……”  
“况且，居然在我面前煽风点火，真是班门弄斧，不自量力。”  
武士用力抽回短刀，束缚住树妖的蔷薇花蔓跟着猛烈收缩，将最后一丝精力自妖魔身上汲取干净。随着一朵深红色的蔷薇花在枝头绽开，树妖化成一抔尘埃，为夜风所吹散。  
而后整丛蔷薇无声坍落，花叶四散，而枝干则重新变回一把长刀，被武士握在手上。


	10. Chapter 10

对身后上演的一幕幕，魔术师无知无觉，他的注意力完全集中在不省人事 的少年身上：伤势已被治愈，体温与脉搏也逐渐恢复正常，但意识迟迟未见恢复。这样的发展令魔术师百思不得其解。他反复祝祷，将更多生气灌入少年天灵，却依旧无济于事。  
直到鼻端掠过一阵馥郁香气，魔术师才略移心神，而在他开口之前，右手脉门已被武士扣在掌心。  
“阁下再这样慷慨，气海怕又要见底了。”武士的表情算不上有多愉快，不过说话口吻依旧同严肃二字无缘，“当然啦，有小生在，您倒是不必担心入不敷出。可也别有恃无恐，毕竟被采补也是很辛苦的，多少还请怜惜则个。”  
面对这样的调笑，魔术师早已练就八风不动的本事，只转头问道：“事情解决了？”   
“姑且算是……”  
“‘姑且’是什么意思？”  
“如阁下所见，对方在此盘踞数百年，想斩草除根可不容易。”  
魔术师闻言不再作声。此前他们曾推断过那妖魔至少已经分化四代，难以一举荡平。但现在看来，黄金树的生命力比预想中还要顽强，似乎只要有足够的血肉可供吸食，它们就能卷土重来。  
林间凉风又起，魔术师不由打了个寒战。  
“觉得冷吗?我有法子很快就可以让你身体再暖和起来。” 说着，武士将肩膀靠了过来，隔着衣料向黑发男人传递着体温。  
而魔术师只是摇头，手指着躺在地上双眼紧闭的少年，对武士叹道：“在此之前，还是先帮我找出唤醒这孩子的办法吧。”  
“这小子还没醒？”  
“这也是令我想不通的地方。既然我的办法行不通，不如换你来试试？”   
武士不禁失笑：“可我能用的手段……”  
“死马当活马医吧。况且我相信你有分寸。”  
“其实，说不定他只是睡着了。毕竟这个时间，小鬼们早都该上床了。”  
虽然嘴上打趣推诿，但武士倒也没真打算置之不理。他附身凑近那被当做死马的金发少年，只是嘴还未贴上，武士神色陡然一凝。  
魔术师看在眼中，不由有些焦躁起来：“怎么了？”  
武士面沉如水，没有回答，他贴在少年口鼻附近仔细嗅闻一番，又抓起昏迷者的一根手指，刺破之后，吮去一滴血珠。而魔术师观察着他的一举一动，心中已猜到了那个苦涩沉重的答案。  
武士直起腰身，看着魔术师语带迟疑：“这小子的身体里融进了黄金树妖的血。您知道原因吗，阁下？”  
“方才在同魔头的搏斗中，这孩子咬断了一根树藤，或许就是在那时，将树妖的血肉吞下去了。”  
魔术师这一句话说完，两个人同时沉默了一会儿。  
有些人幻想通过吞噬妖魔某些身体部分获取相应的特殊力量，但这其实是一种极度危险的迷信。相比妖魔，人类过分脆弱，若体质不合，那么来自异类的一切便都是剧毒，哪怕仅沾染到一滴鲜血也足以致命。即便体质特殊，也不是就能高枕无忧，因为会受到威胁的不仅是肉体，灵魂同样难逃腐蚀。比如现在金发少年除了性命之忧，还面临会被黄金树寄生的危险，只靠融于他体内的那一滴血，树妖便能在这副身躯之中寄生复活。  
一个颇富正义感的年轻人最终失去自我，沦为妖魔的傀儡。想到这样不祥的可能，魔术师心情越发沉重，他望着那命运吉凶未卜的少年，重重又是一叹，说： “得想个法子，应该会有办法的！”  
武士没有接话，只是将视线自金发少年移回到黑发男人身上。自黄金树魔爪下挽救少年的方法并不是没有，武士心想，但显然魔术师所考虑的不仅是保得一时的性命。  
既要活下去而又不能是苟活着。这才是艰难的地方。  
魔术师边思考边将自己的黑发抓得更加凌乱。武士看在眼里，几次想帮他理顺那些杂乱的发丝。但在武士真伸出手去之前，魔术师终于松开紧锁的眉头，轻吁了一口气：“无论如何，至少现在知道这孩子昏迷不醒的原因了。”  
这是个好现象，说明这人心里已经有了决定。武士这样想着，脸色也缓和了许多：“早知如此，我方才不如留那魔头多喘几口气。”  
此时事实已经明了，输入再多生气也不能令少年醒转，反而要喂几滴妖血才行。那只黄金树妖虽然已被吞噬干净，但武士的血却派不上用场。  
“看来还是得同黄金树再交手，而且这次可要留神逮个活的了……”  
武士听到魔术师这么说，不由挑高一侧眉毛：“阁下决定了吗？真要让这小子同黄金树结下共生契约？”  
魔术师苦笑着摇头，说：“我也知道那是一把双刃剑，但现在想不到更好的选择。铤而走险总比坐以待毙强。不过咱们也不能越俎代庖，结契的事情要等这孩子醒过来再说。”  
“还有黄金树那边，用暴力制服的话我倒是有信心。但说实话，那是个恶贯满盈的混蛋，真不想让他就此偷生。况且那老家伙有点狡猾，难说不会搞鬼。”  
“在这一点上，我和你意见一致。所以咱们还得找一棵才分化的幼苗才行，最好是灵智未开的那种……”  
接着魔术师同武士商讨起下一步的行动来。  
此时已近黎明，正是一日之中最暗最冷的时候。武士环住魔术师的肩膀，用外套裹紧两人紧靠在一起的身体，以抵御冷风的侵袭。两人头碰头窃声低语，越说神色越轻松，看上去倒像一对预备发动恶作剧的顽童。  
魔术师将此前自己同少年的遇险经过择要复述了一遍，又扶额叹道：“差点儿忘了，因为情况太过紧急，用过一次雷神之锤。但愿那巢穴中还有树妖的曾子曾孙留下……”  
如果那金发小子拒绝呢？武士本想提出这个问题，却听魔术师冷不丁打了几声喷嚏，而后这黑发男人又在武士怀中换了个坐姿，将掌心毫不客气地抵上武士温暖的胸膛，为自己汲取热力。武士微微一笑，握住了魔术师冰凉的双手。而后他的笑容便僵在了脸上：在魔术师浓密的黑发之下，有两只毛茸茸的猫耳朵冒了出来。  
时间未免太短了些。武士心中一沉，他下意识将男人拥得更紧，只觉得正抱住的身躯比之前又伶仃了许多。于是想说的话便只剩一声叹息：“抱歉，是我来得太迟了。”  
魔术师这才意识到有些不对劲，他抬起另一只手在头顶摸了摸，便不好意思的笑了：“原来如此……难怪会觉得你身上的味道比刚才更浓更香，原来是嗅觉变得更敏感了。”  
武士没有答言，只剩魔术师一个人絮絮不休：“居然这么快就要变回去……也不知道还能维持多久……你觉得，那树妖是怎么破掉我身上诅咒的，是因为那树胶吗？只是那树胶过于邪门，如果可以，还是希望不要用到它。”  
武士稍敛目复又睁开，他深吸进一口气，说：我也有此同感啊，阁下。”  
他定了定神，起身将昏迷中的少年扛在肩上，又向魔术师伸出手臂，“稍后至少还有一战，能吃得消吗？”  
“尽力而为。”魔术师扶着武士的手臂站起身来，脸上浮起一丝苦笑，“也是命该如此。祸害遗千年，好人不长——”话未讲完，武士已将嘴堵了上来，噙着男人的唇瓣，直吮到他舌根发麻。  
被放开时，魔术师气息已经完全乱了节奏。  
“这算什么?”  
“还冷吗？不够可以再来一次。”  
“先做正经事吧，等以后再……”魔术师说到这里忽然停住了话头。或许真有那么多个“以后”，但眼下留给他们的时间已经越来越少。  
于是他暗叹了口气，牵住武士的衣襟，将这发色棕灰的高个子拉向自己，“那就再来一次吧。”  
而后呼吸便被更灼热的气息占据了，连同尚未来得及吐净的尾音一起淹没在蔷薇花的香气之中。唇舌纠结，气息交融，分不清谁是索吻者，也分不清谁是被渴求的那一个，就这样沉沉暗暗，你吞我咽，直缠绵到彼此所能坚持的极限。  
摸着自己微微肿胀起来的嘴，魔术师同武士说了一句半真半假的玩笑：“这下足够了，就算要再使用一次雷神之锤，应该也没问题。不愁解决不掉树妖。”  
武士面色却有些凝重：“比起放倒黄金树，还有个更需要担心的问题。”  
“什么？”  
“是这小子姐姐的事……该怎么和他说呢？”


	11. Chapter 11

据说在他出生之后，母亲曾时时将他抱在胸前或负于背上。然而母亲的脸并未给少年留下多少印象。他的记忆是从姐姐颀长纤细的颈部线条开始的。现在姐姐已经再背不动他了，他也不知自己此时正伏在什么人的肩上。托着他身体的，是远比姐姐宽阔结实的臂膀，步伐也更沉稳有力，但被扛着走路的滋味并不好受。  
少年想要睁开眼睛，可是眼皮重逾千钧，意识也仿佛叫一层黑纱紧紧裹住，迟迟醒不过来。  
朦胧间，少年听到有人说话，那个扛着他行走的人似乎正在同谁交谈，还提到了什么“黄金树”、“村民”、“先祖”之类的。少年努力集中精神，终于听清了一个完整些的句子： “……比起妖魔，更难对付的是人。”  
“之前不是夸口说，单手就能制服一两百人？” 另一个人问道。  
少年辨认出，声音的主人是那只神秘的黑猫“阁下”。那么扛着自己的想必就不是牛头马面，而是那位武士大人了。  
看来是得救了。少年稍稍松了口气。他听见猫阁下沉声又问：“居然有你都觉得棘手的敌手？人类中居然有这样的强者存在？莫非是因为妖血……”  
武士朗声大笑：“我姑且把阁下前面的话当成是赞美好啦!”笑过之后，武士又道，“是有几个身体里混过妖血、力量胜于常人的家伙。好在黄金树慷慨程度有限，基本上都是些不堪一击的凡人。奈何他们人多势众，而我受限于契约，不能用上全力……起初倒还有些被我震慑住的懦夫，但领头的家伙一句话就扭转了局面。那人说，我，或者该说是我们，又不会永远待在这儿不走。”讲到这里，武士的声音中颇有几分艰涩。  
而黑猫也跟着叹了口气。  
武士和黑猫的对话中充斥着听不懂的内容，比如黄金树、契约和妖血，这些事物少年前所未闻，但根据它们被提及时的语气，倒也猜得出事关重大。少年还隐约意识到，这对自称驱魔师的搭档在聊的十有八九便是隔壁村子里发生的事情。再没有比姐姐和友人和安危更令少年悬心的了。那两人也平安无事了吗？他想开口发问，却无能为力。  
只听那位猫阁下又问武士：“这次开了多少杀戒？”  
“喝过妖血的，应该已经不能算是‘人’了吧？至于其他，就是为了尽量不破戒，才束手束脚，差点来迟……但说句实在话，我事先真的没想到村里的人会如此拼命！想想看，人类为了掩护奴役自己的恶魔而悍不畏死！阁下以为这样的人还有被拯救的价值吗？”  
“这并不是谁‘值得’或者‘活该’的问题，再说我也从来没觉得自己能扮演什么‘拯救者’。”  
“说的也是，在那些人眼中，大概黄金树才是救星吧！只要献上一个女人，便能要风得风，要雨得雨，可真是公道极了！这块土地的望族人人家里都有那线香，就为了可以时时供奉，换取自己想要的力量和财富。见我斩杀了他们有求必应的主人，一个个哭得跟什么似的……”  
闻听武士此言，黑猫又重重叹息起来。他接下去还说了些什么话，但少年半个字都没听清。  
这是什么世界啊！少年心想。妖魔专横暴虐，人类被任意鱼肉宰割，可是别说挺身反抗，居然有人甘心被恶魔奴役驱使。又净是些什么样的人啊！靠出卖同胞换取好处，甚至可以一边欣赏牺牲者的苦难，一边心安理得地享福。而建立在所有无辜的鲜血与眼泪之上的，到底是什么样的福祉啊！  
少年挣扎着想要大叫，想要痛哭，可是偏有种不知名的力量如同一双巨手，卡着他的脖子还挡住了他的脸。他既不能动也不能喊，只能伏在武士肩头，随着前进的步伐微微摇晃。他觉得自己全身的血都要被愤怒给烧干了。  
“你想要力量吗？”  
少年听到有人在耳边如是低语。是一个从来不曾听闻的声音。  
“救自己，也能救别人，还可以让这个世界变成你要的样子。这样的力量，你想要吗？”  
那声音又问了一次。少年不由屏气凝神，他意识到，声音是从自身深处冒将出来的。  
难道是有另一个自我在发问吗？  
是良心在发问吗？  
我只想让姐姐过上幸福的生活。少年对着自己的心，立下一个平凡无奇但又发自肺腑的愿望。  
但他清楚自己所求并非仅限于此，而人是瞒不过自己的。  
现在他还多了一桩心愿：凶残的恶魔也好，自私的人类也好，这些存在本身就是罪孽，而一切有罪的都该付出代价。  
如果这需要力量……  
少年决定诚实面对内心的渴望，但那双扼住了他咽喉的无形巨掌却在这时猛然收紧。  
他再度失去了意识。


	12. Chapter 12

晨光自天边溢出一线，大地即将从幽暗中得到解放。  
再度复活过来的黄金树妖静静立于瓦砾废墟之上，他才将自己窖藏的血食扫荡干净，正一边蓄养气力，一边看着猩红色的雾气在林间弥散翻腾。能穿过雾气的只有山风，刮过树梢时枝叶乱响，仿佛凌厉的鬼哭。而顶着一副老人皮囊的树妖身处疾风之中却纹丝不动，仿佛一截裹在锦缎中的朽木。  
蓦然间有脚步声刺透血雾，于是锦衣老者那张毫无生气的面容终于起了些变化。他眯起眼睛望向来人——黑色的头发，黑色的眼睛，黑色的外套下白袍干净齐整，是之前曾引得他觊觎的魔术师，正带着满身刺鼻的植物清香步步逼近。  
“还真是难缠。”  
树妖哑着嗓子开口，声音听起来有气无力。伴随着他的话音，自泥土中又钻出来数条刺藤，扭动着越长越粗，盘织成篱笆，拱卫在他面前。显然，尽管此时现身的敌人两手空空没有武器，黄金树依旧如临深渊，满心戒备。  
“怎么只有你一个人？你那条走狗是在哪里潜伏着呢？”  
黑发黑眼的青年在那带刺的屏障前停住了脚步：“你已是强弩之末，要收拾你，我一只手就够了。”  
“大言不惭。”  
“说句老实话吧，我不喜欢打打杀杀，谈笔交易怎么样？咱们各退一步：你收走留在那个小鬼身体里的妖血，然后离开这里，滚到哪个没有人的地方晒太阳吃泥巴；如此我也可以大度些，饶你一命，既往不咎。”  
“朕若是不在了，怕这里的人舍不得。”  
“水深火热这么久，他们该清醒了。而涂炭人间这么久，你也该知足了。”  
“涂炭？你问过人了？他们是这样想的？”  
“不然呢？”  
“朕以为该说成‘主宰’更恰当。人类驯养牲畜，即为了平时使唤也以之作为食物，朕做的不过是同样的事情。其实这些人跟牲畜一样，命中注定要接受驯化和学会服从，甚至要是没有了主人，他们反而不知该怎么活下去。而身为黄金树的后裔，朕所负天命便是君临于此，牧养万民。况且朕比寻常农夫慷慨得多，人类能从朕处得到的可不仅仅是一把饲料……冥冥之中自有宿命，我们都该服从命运的安排。”  
“居然什么都能推到‘宿命’头上？看来命运之神还真值得同情，得被迫收下你这样一厢情愿的效忠！”  
“这没什么不妥。要么侍奉命运安排的主人，要么侍奉命运本身，无论人和妖都是如此。说起来，你跟那个叛逆不就是好例子吗？”  
“关于这点，可是不敢苟同。我家……作为魔术师，我所做的一切无不秉持着自己的意志，能作出正确的选择是因为自身的器量和才具，即便做错了也是出于自己的责任。至于你，所谓的命中注定，不过是让自己为非作歹时心里轻松些的说辞罢了。要给命运下跪是你自己的事，但别把那种糟糕的念头套用到我和我智勇双全的武士身上！我们知道什么叫自由，而一个真正有自由的人既不肯给命运做奴隶，更不屑打着宿命的旗号奴役谁。”说到这里，男人眨了眨黑色的眼睛，又补充了一句，“妖也是一样。”  
“朕看不出有什么区别。”  
“那是因为有些事你这种货色不配懂！” 男人打了个响指，脚下的土地中长出两根深绿色的藤蔓，托起他的身体越升越高，“看来是没得聊了，只好请你去向阎王问安。或者该说，遇到我，你的命也是到头了。”  
“就像没有不会死的人类一样，也没有不会死的妖族。如果黄金树的天命注定要在朕这一代终结，也没什么大不了的。”  
“那正好！可以请你自觉一些，不要挣扎，安安静静下地狱吗？说不定阎王才是你黄金树家命里缺乏的主人呢！”  
黄金树妖冷笑了起来，带刺的树藤随着他嘶哑干涸的笑声摇摆不休：“朕说的是，‘如果’。就那么肯定黄金树宿命的克星会是你吗？”  
“还要和你这种废物讲几次？宿命这玩意儿，除了惹人讨厌外毫无价值！”  
男人足下的蔷薇不断攀升，顷刻间已高过那道毒刺丛生的树篱。在蔷薇枝头绽开来万千红色的花朵，随着男人话音落地，深红的花瓣翻做无数利刃，直扑黄金树妖。  
一时间，漫天飞花仿佛暴烈血雨从天而降，那道带刺的树篱在其面前不堪一击，须臾支离破碎。纵使黄金树瞬间暴长数丈，仍被落花卷裹其中。红色的蔷薇花瓣纷纷砸在这庞然大物斑驳粗糙的树皮上，响声铿然，如金石相击。然而它们似乎未能真正伤及黄金树的根本。因为这魔头乃是积年古木，树心早已腐烂得一干二净，唯养出一身皲裂黝黑的树皮，浑若金铁，既坚且韧。只见参天巨树摇动枝条，抖去最后几片花瓣，粗糙的树皮表面上看不出任何花雨留下的痕迹。  
“就只有这点手段么？如果这是朕的结局，它该来得更加轰轰烈烈些。”黄金树嘿然冷笑，苍老的声音中听不出什么激烈的情绪。  
然而黑发男人并没泄气：“早就听说黄金树活得越久，就越是心空皮厚。今日一见，果然如此。”说着，他跺了跺脚，数不清的蔷薇花再一次开满枝头。  
这次黄金树不肯给魔术师故技重施的机会，只见虬曲盘结的树根破泥而出，挟石卷土向那花香四溢的蔷薇丛横扫过去，欲将魔术师的立足之地一举击溃。然而那黑发男人似乎早有准备，留着脚下蔷薇同来袭的树根互相纠缠，自己腾身向后一跃，便有一丛新树拔地而起，稳稳托住了他的身体。如是几番交锋，只见魔术师敏捷轻盈如穿花之蝶，绕着黄金树忽东忽西闪挪飘游，无论树妖攻势多急，始终都挨不到他身体分毫。最后反而是黄金树被魔术师催生的蔷薇丛团团围在当中，就连那些粗壮茂密的根系也被带刺的蔷薇藤密匝匝缠住了。  
面对这精心织成的天罗地网，即便黄金树自负天命，也再难维持镇定。要对付一个魔术师已经如此棘手，何况还有那不知隐于何处的武士正等着伏击自己的性命。思及于此，树妖越发焦灼。就在这时，他听到了魔术师愉悦爽朗的笑声：  
“喂，别再浪费大家的力气了。早点投降如何呀？”  
树妖不甘心地咆哮起来，即便已经形如困兽，却仍想要顽抗下去。他还有杀手锏可以用。  
“看来还是不肯觉悟……那也只好请雷神来和你讲讲道理了。”魔术师微微一叹，口中念念有词，竟是要催动降引天雷的真言。而天空中果然有滚滚乌云聚起。  
黄金树妖大吃一惊，他所保留的手段并不能抵御天雷神威，心惊胆慑下巨树的每一片叶子都随之颤栗不休。但是生路并非完全断绝，之前那作为祭品的少年身体里尚还留有他的精血，只要从天雷之下保住一小截枝条甚至一片叶子，便能凭依那具年轻的肉体转生……树妖身体上化出数不清的眼睛。这些妖瞳四下环顾，终于觑见一线生机：开在侧后方的一从蔷薇花朵稍显稀疏，花木和泥土之间空出一条缝隙，刚刚好能容下一根细枝穿过。那里恰好也是魔术师的视觉死角。  
于是黄金树断然一声爆喝，不顾撕裂的痛苦强行从蔷薇藤中挣出最粗的几条树根狠狠甩向魔术师。然而这拼死一搏的姿态只是障眼法。自巨树主干上悄悄分化出一根柔软纤细的新枝，枝蔓不断向着那处空挡伸展，须臾间枝头一片颤巍巍的新生叶子已被渡送到重围之外。  
谁知此时意外陡生，黄金树的新枝前端突然被一只细白的爪子按住了。乌云踏雪的黑猫如从天降，以迅雷不及掩耳之势咬下那片关系重大的嫩叶，衔在嘴里就跑。  
中计了！树妖勃然大怒，枝条震裂泥土，砸向狂奔的黑猫。猫儿情急之下撒开四足，闭目望空一跃，侥幸躲过这次突袭，而后便被一条坚实的手臂迎入温暖的怀抱之中。  
“阁下您瞧，做猫也有做猫的好处！至少身体比之前敏捷灵活多了。”  
武士眨了眨褐色的眼睛，说笑着将猫儿搂于胸前，抬手又在黑猫毛发根根耸立的背部轻轻安抚了几下，现在他已无需再变幻成黑发魔术师的模样。  
云破天开，恢复真实面目的武士抱着自己重归猫形的主人沐浴在晨光之下。而在另一头，困于花阵中的黄金树还在不断诅咒叫骂，但此时已不会有什么人再因为妖魔丧胆销魂了。


	13. Chapter 13

妖的寿命远比人长。然而长生不等于不会死。  
黄金树妖能一次次复活靠的是不断分化。从本体分离出一部分，同事先预备下的替身结合，再食肉饮血为新生的身体补充养分，这是妖类常用的转生手段。而利用虚虚实实的手段困住这魔头，又为其炮制出绝路逢生的假象，再趁树妖上钩时一举夺取其转生的希望，便是魔术师与武士商量好的计划。固然冒险，好在天遂人意，恶魔最终踩着魔术师的剧本步步入戏。  
武士的褐眼睛里闪着奇异的神采，他挠了挠黑猫的下巴，笑吟吟道：  
“看来作战顺利完成，下面还请允许小生赏鉴下咱们的‘战利品’吧！”  
“这可算不上什么作战，只是一种诡计，或者该说是小手段才是。”尽管嘴上如是说，魔术师还是将噙着的东西吐到武士摊开的掌心。  
能够延续黄金树生命的并不是什么流光溢彩的瑰宝，看上去只是一片寻常的卵圆形叶子而已。武士拈着它反复打量，不由一哂：“倒不是说有什么期待，但好歹也是积年老妖怪，就靠这么个不起眼的小玩意儿传承血脉？怪不得一代不如一代了。”  
“其实我也好奇得很，可惜关于黄金树的习性我所知有限，不妨找正主问个明白。”黑猫这时已经钻回武士前襟，窝在褐发男人的胸口，望向那困在蔷薇中央的魔头。方才追击他的那根树枝已被武士一剑斩断，此时的黄金树犹如一头被拔去爪牙的野兽，只剩下咆哮的力气。  
“看他愤怒发狂的样子，应该没搞错。”  
听魔术师这么说，武士只是耸了下肩膀，他将猫儿护在胸前，捡起地上的残枝，对树妖晃了晃：“喂，安静些！知道自己死到临头，何不做件好事？”  
树妖的回应是一声更尖利的长啸。直到武士将那片树叶亮在手上，这妖孽才终于有所忌惮。  
“你们到底是什么人？”黄金树妖嘶声喝问。  
“你命里的克星。”  
武士还未说完，便被魔术师一声轻咳打断：“我们有些话要问，希望可以如实作答。”  
而树妖也没有理会武士的挑衅，树身上密密麻麻无数双眼睛都凝视向武士怀中的黑猫：“可是要问如何解脱妖形变回人身？朕可以破除你身上的诅咒，但作为交换，朕要求自由。”  
听到“自由”二字自这妖魔之口出现，魔术师只觉得有些刺耳。他晃了晃自己毛绒绒的脑袋，苦笑着问道：“你说的‘自由’是指什么？该不会是想要我们放你到其他地方退隐吧？”  
“这不是你们之前开出条件吗？”  
“可惜过时不候。再说比起纵虎归山，我继续做猫倒算不上什么大麻烦。若只为你这点筹码，那谈交易对我而言可是亏本生意啊！”  
武士摸着自己有力的下巴若有所思，说：“毕竟谈判对象是狡猾的妖魔嘛！况且谁知道他是不是在说真话？要知道妖可是很善于骗人的。”他漫不经心地又瞥了眼树妖身上的一处创口，枝干断裂处金色的树胶正向外渗，便又补充道，“当然，阁下的诅咒还是要解决的。等下动手时我不妨费点儿神，多留些树胶，咱们慢慢研究？”  
黄金树却喷出一声冷笑：“狡猾善骗人的妖……这是在形容你自己吗？那边的魔术师哟，你真的可以信任一个会对同类挥刃的叛逆者吗？仔细看看他的眼睛吧，他早知道朕可以解开你的诅咒，可是他并不希望你变回人去。你得打起小心了，人类，留神别被自己养的狗咬了手。”  
“阁下，我看咱们还是送给他另一种自由吧——彻底从人间解脱，再不必转生造孽了。”说话间，武士已敛去笑容，拔剑出鞘。  
窝在武士胸前的魔术师却在这时发出一声感叹：“唉，说来说去，净是些早就知道的事。”  
黑猫钻出武士的外套，扒着手臂坐上他的肩膀，又用额头触摸着武士的面颊。武士的侧脸叫方才那根生满利刺的枝条划出一道不浅的伤口。只见猫儿淡粉色的舌尖轻轻一掠，便拭去了那条已干涸的血痕。  
残留在皮肤上的那点湿润微温令武士稍微有些动摇，但他才低声唤了句“阁下”便被猫爪子按住了嘴。  
黑猫转过脑袋，对黄金树说：“变成这副模样非我所愿，不过也算塞翁失马。妖猫寿命数倍于人，刚好我好奇心有些重，倒也想要活得久些，才好探索更多知识。所以不妨来谈些我不知道的吧，这样或许还比较有意义。比如说，在你转生分化时，这片叶子会起到什么作用？如果有人身体里混进了黄金树的血，如何才能驱除干净？”  
“你真正想知道的，是那小男孩的事吧？想救他逃出朕的掌心？”树妖“嚯嚯”地笑了起来。随着他的笑声，满树枝叶都跟着猛摇，“以为朕看不出来吗？汝等俨然不打算放朕活命。”  
“嗯，毕竟那些无辜的牺牲者需要个交代。”  
“既然如此，朕凭什么让你如愿？那个漂亮的孩子会是一件不错的陪葬品。”  
武士毫不客气地插话进来：“看来‘人之将死其言也善’这话于你不适用！那就当是为子孙考虑如何？想想你巢穴中的根苗，斩草除根这种事，我们虽不常做但也不是做不来。反正只要留下个最小的，抹消灵性后，同那小子签订契约就好。你看，即便你不肯合作，我们也一样可以救人，届时沦为傀儡的可就是你黄金树的末裔！说实话，自负天命的黄金树会被一个黄毛小子如何摆布，我对此倒是很好奇。”  
黑猫的神情并不如武士那般爽朗，但也没有否定武士所言。他只是摇了摇头，啧了一声，又对树妖承诺，若其配合，便送黄金树的后裔们去一个安全的地方繁衍。  
在一阵不短的沉默之后，黄金树才开口讲话，语气竟颇有些萧然：“好吧，朕便如你所愿，将黄金树的秘密告诉你。”  
黑猫点点头，念动真言，布下了可以检验谎言的魔法。一片炫目的白光登时将巨树笼罩在内。  
树妖收起身上密密麻麻的妖瞳，说：“黄金树转生有两种法子，但都要以血作为引子。第一种是是以血缘传承。那片叶子乃是朕凝出来的一丝最纯净的血脉。若将它种入泥土，再浇上朕的血，便可以催生出新的黄金树。若是不信，不妨叫你的那个打手试验看看。”  
武士和黑猫对视一眼，但并未有所行动。  
只听树妖往下又说：“另一种则是寄生在活人身上。活人体内注入朕的精血后便为宿主。日后只要他接触到来自黄金树的任何部分，便能催动引子，令朕借体复活。朕可以当着你的面，收回留在那小鬼体内的精血。但你也要在朕的面前，培植出朕的最后的子嗣来——朕之族裔尽皆消亡在之前的天雷之下，现在只能寄望那最后一点血脉去延续黄金树的传承了。”  
黄金树话音落地，悬在其头顶的白光也消失了。法术没有被触动，说明树妖讲的是真话。  
黑猫微一颔首， 又念了个咒语，一个纤细精致的人影便现身于半空中，被一阵轻风载着缓缓落地。正是那相貌俊美的金发少年，只见他双目紧闭，显是犹在昏迷之中。  
黄金树喘着粗气，嘴里冒出一串古怪的音节。而后少年果然睁开了眼睛。  
“我……还活着？”少年自言自语着从地上坐起身，面上惊疑不定，直到抬头看清了身前立着的人，才又惊喜地大叫起来，“猫阁下，武士大人！”  
黑猫跳到地上，绕着少年踱了一个圈。而武士也蹲下身，凑近少年仔细嗅着他身上的味道，直到确认闻不出黄金树的气味才放下心来，笑叹道：“你可真是命大啊，小子。”  
这番举动惹得少年一张白皙脸蛋转为通红，但比起害羞，他更急切地关心着姐姐的安危：“武士大人，我姐姐呢？姐姐她还好吗？”  
武士面色一凛：“抱歉——”  
但他话未说完便被打断。树妖用力摇动全身枝叶，嘶吼起来：“朕既已履行承诺，该轮到你们了！”  
可是少年却比人想得更执拗，仍扯住武士衣袖追问：“你去救了她吗？”  
黑猫不得不轻咳一嗽，试图让少年镇定下来：“你姐姐……她受了伤，但性命无碍。我……我们回头说。”  
说完，黑猫又低头蹭了蹭武士的脚，低声嘱咐了一句，“叶子……”  
武士转开脸，将手中的树叶插入泥土，又拧断那截黄金树的枝条，淋在叶子上。只见那片本有些枯萎迹象的树叶见土生根，立刻长高了几寸，原来的叶梗也转为茎干，再一转眼已成一株幼苗。  
“好呀，好极了！”  
黄金树哑着嗓子枯笑了几声，但那笑声中却带着一丝不祥的味道。  
“既然是要灭亡的，那轰轰烈烈地灭亡吧……”  
随着这样的话语，树妖脚下的泥土崩裂开来。自地下钻出上千条怪影，竟都是些面容狰狞、身被铠甲的尸骸。为首的一个体型最为粗壮，手里擎着一把巨大的战斧，而头颅明显缺了一块，左颧骨裸露在外，深紫色的液体从那伤口处汩汩流出。  
这些散发着腥臭妖氛的僵尸显然是黄金树豢养操纵的傀儡军团，但它们没有立刻攻向武士等人，而是将旧日主人团团围住，争抢着撕咬起黄金树的血肉来。那魔头面对这样的攻击竟不闪不避，即便武士见势不对收起了蔷薇的藤蔓，也没有任何动作，任凭群魔分食。  
“吃吧，吃吧，朕的选民，朕的宠儿。须记得是朕喂饱了你们。飨宴过后便是你们献上忠诚的时刻——让那些人来给我陪葬！”黄金树念念有词，又对着武士和魔术师咬牙切齿咆哮起来，“妄言自己是朕的克星？简直是做梦！黄金树的血已经传下去了，永远不会终结！”  
“这样规模的宴会真是举世罕见！”武士拔出长剑，又对黑猫微微一笑，“看来是要动用您的后备计划了。”  
黑猫还未及答话，便听到有蹄声如潮，自山坡上涌来。竟是一群被树妖外泄的血气吸引过来的妖兽。  
而尸傀们那血腥恐怖的盛宴仍在继续。黄金树再没有发出任何声响，他的身躯已经被撕裂成几截。一些被推挤到外围的尸傀不断将饥饿的视线投向武士，几个始终徘徊在外侧的小个子甚至蠢蠢欲动了。  
黑猫不由咋舌：“样子可不大妙，应付得来吗？”  
“不够小生填牙缝。”  
说着，武士已挺身迎向扑过来的第一具僵尸，将来敌一剑斩为两截。  
黑猫收回担忧的视线，对那沉默的少年叫道：“拔出那棵树苗，跟我来！”  
说完，他便撒开四足，向黄金树的巢穴奔去。  
尸傀军团的首领留意到黑猫的举动，提着巨斧便欲追赶。然而一根骤然冒出的蔷薇藤缚住了他的脖子。而花蔓的另一端正提在武士手中。  
棕灰色头发的男人闪电般劈倒身边两名敌人，又施展雄浑臂力将尸傀们的首领朝己拖近：  
“可别搞错了，你的对手在这儿哪！可惜是个听不懂人话的怪物，那么老子的大名也就没必要让你知道了！”


	14. Chapter 14

画栋雕梁的宫殿昨夜已毁于雷火。  
少年追着黑猫的脚步，在这片鬼影般的断壁残垣间穿梭。  
武士怎么办？一个人哪里应付得来那么多的怪物和妖兽？怎么不去帮他？，反而要逃到这里来?  
树妖口中的“魔术师”又是什么？  
姐姐受了伤，伤在哪里？究竟严不严重？  
少年满腹疑窦寻不到答案。  
他们在一片焦炭瓦砾之间找到了昨夜那座地牢的入口。  
“进来，仪式需要一个不受干扰的安全场所。”  
说完，黑猫身形一闪，跃入其中。  
少年又是一皱眉：仪式？ 什么仪式？  
但想也知道那古里古怪的猫阁下定不会回答他。眼见得黑猫已经头也不回，匆匆奔下石阶。少年也只能跟在猫后头进入地道深处。  
地下那些粗壮虬曲的树根依旧盘结成囚笼的模样，曾经禁锢其间的活尸却一个也看不到了。可是那股腥甜的异味并未消散，呛得少年猛咳不止。  
这一日一夜间少年经历了平生未闻未见的凶险，一直牵挂着的姐姐和友人又吉凶不明，此时一腔忧思无法对外人道尽，便化成一团厉火，熬煎着他的五脏六腑，连带一身骨肉都烧得滚烫。少年头悬眼胀，从头到脚都在疼，他不得不扶住一段树根撑着自己不至倒下。  
“别碰那些树根！绕到这边来！”  
听到猫阁下的召唤，少年循声望将过去，见那黑猫正停在一处空地上回过脑袋盯着他，身后还拖着一道长长淡淡的影子。  
猫的影子怎么会是人形！  
汗水不断自少年苍白的前额滴落。他怀疑是不是汗水迷花了眼睛才会看错，便抬手拭汗，却发现手上抓着那株幼苗不知何时变成了一番模样：四肢咸备，五官俱全，活像一个三朝未满的婴孩。  
少年一时大骇，失手将树苗变化的小人儿跌在地上。小人儿登时哇哇哭叫起来。黑猫见状忙跑过来伸爪子将它按住，又念了一句咒语。婴儿模样的树苗这才止住哭声，沉沉昏睡过去。  
黑猫长长吁出一口气：“好险。”  
“这到底是什么东西？还有树根……树根又怎么啦？”  
“呃，这树苗是方才那树妖的子孙，大概也是最后一代黄金树了。而你眼前这些密密麻麻的树木根系其实是黄金树的始祖，所有树妖都是从中孳生出来的——别担心，现在古树还在长眠之中，暂时不会醒来……”   
这里便是妖魔诞生的温床？少年曾听人言，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。但他此时忍不住想到了另一种可能。  
“我们是来斩草除根的吗？” 激动之下，少年双眼熠熠发光，脸也颊被涌上来的气血涨得通红。  
“什么？不，仅就当前形势而言，如无必要，我可不想惊动那个庞然大物。”  
黑猫示意少年将黄金树的幼苗从地上捡起，而后他一边走在前面带路，一边同少年分说起黄金树妖的习性来。  
原来妖类通常是靠吃掉上一代来获得力量、记忆和感情的，这个过程又叫做觉醒。黄金树亦是如此，只是情况有些特殊，每一代树妖无论降生时数目多少，最终只会有一头得以觉醒，而竞争失败的同根手足则会成为幸存者日后转生用的替身。  
少年一直耐着性子听黑猫絮叨，却又满腹狐疑，不知猫阁下为什么要同他讲这些。  
“一般来说，黄金树生命走到尽头之时，可以感应祖先，让古树分化新的后裔。但树妖天性自私，哪怕是为了繁衍族裔，也不甘心就此被下一代吃掉。所以他们遇险时反而会想方设法靠替身复活自己，延续生命。这也是为什么树妖看上去杀之不尽……”说到这里，黑猫话锋陡然一转， “而正因如此，我才能钻个空子，骗来一棵没觉醒的黄金树苗。不是从先祖根系中繁衍得来，又没有觉醒得到什么伤天害理的传承，掌控起来很容易……”   
黑猫吐着粉色的舌头，像是在微笑。说话的语气也发生变化，少了那种大敌当前的紧张，倒有些恶作剧成功后的得意。但他旋即又轻咳一声，收敛了笑容。  
“不说那些尔虞我诈的无聊事了……总而言之，你手中的树苗是不同的，你和他之间或许可以缔结一个契约，今后共存共生。”  
少年简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他终于忍耐不住叫嚷起来：“我听不懂阁下在说什么！什么古树、什么契约、什么共存共生……这都是什么鬼东西？同我有什么关系！我关心的是我的姐姐！姐姐她到底怎么样了？”  
“时间紧迫，先说正事——”  
“我姐姐就是正事！这世上再没有比我姐姐更重要的了！”  
“好吧，你姐姐现在没事了。”  
少年仍执拗地盯着黑猫，一字一句说：“你在骗人！我还记得昨夜那恶魔说了什么，刚刚武士大人也一脸愧疚对我道歉……”  
黑猫低低叹了口气，只得将少年姐姐昨夜一番遭遇说与他听：少年那位红发友人的舅父本是邻村一户豪族的佃农。那家老爷很快留意到佃户家中多出来的生面孔——少女虽然穿着男装还剪短了长发，但黄金般的发色、白瓷样的肌肤以及一双明眸仍能给人留下强烈的印象。这地主一直暗中搜罗相貌秀丽的童男童女去讨黄金树妖欢心，发现天降下一位“俊美少年”，只觉得自己好运上门。尽管这次没轮到自家献祭，但黑了心肝的乡绅恐夜长梦多，竟不惜绑架少女，又焚香召唤妖魔前去受飨。而武士一察觉到邻村有人燃起异香，便迅速赶去驱魔除妖，还剿灭了一切为虎作伥者。那些藏匿在土豪劣绅手里的异香也都被武士毁去了。  
“只是他终究没能保证令姐毫发无损，所以心怀愧疚。至于那恶魔……” 黑猫斟酌着措辞和语气一字一句说，“我说过的，每次树妖转生记忆都会有所欠缺。你姐姐的伤并不致命，随着时间总会好起来的。现在反而是你的麻烦更严重些。之前你咬断了黄金树的藤条，还记得吗？”  
黑猫脸上再次浮现一丝苦笑，他搔了搔自己的耳朵，又将必须同那幼苗缔结契约的情由解释给少年听。  
误吞妖血，昏迷中毒，被黄金树寄生的危险……少年越听越皱眉，焦虑之下，不由咬起了手指头。  
“我听说，喝了妖怪血的人会得到特殊的力量。”  
“并不确切。获得力量的前提是你甘心任妖魔驱使。而且就算得到那种力量，最终还是会失去自我，沦为傀儡。”  
“跟外面那些怪物一样？所以签订契约就可以让我不变成怪物？”  
“也没那么简单。听我说，孩子，危害人间的异端才会被称为‘妖魔’。如果同人类签订契约，妖也可以放弃食人本能，和人一样吃喝普通食物，像这样的就被叫做‘精灵’。如果你契约这棵黄金树做为自己的精灵，那么黄金树的血对你便不再构成威胁。你还能控制他，教他不能再去害人。至于黄金树的始祖，只要没让他感应到有后嗣受到威胁，便会一直休眠下去。这样对所有人都安全。”  
少年视线在黑猫和地上失去意识的树苗之间游移了一阵，而后终于点了点头：“具体是什么样的内容？”  
“如果是平等契约，你们双方将共享生命，不能互相伤害。精灵接受你的指令，同时也靠你汲取活力。除此外，还可以根据需要，加些其他条件……”  
“那不平等的契约呢？”  
“主从契约？类似之前树妖和那些尸人傀儡，树妖可以任意驱使尸人，让他们为自己效死力。但建立这样契约的前提是一方的力量足够强悍，迫使另一方完全臣服，或是能用别的手段让对方死心塌地效忠。而依你现在的情况，两者都无法实现。再说，也不能保证古树不会因为察觉到子孙为人奴役而苏醒过来。”  
“您同武士大人之前缔结的是哪一种契约？”  
黑猫干笑了一声：“我和他之间的契约类型，你的情况也不适用。”  
少年想了想又问：“契约对双方都有约束？若是我自己的力量比妖怪弱，缔结契约是不是还要付出什么别的代价？”  
“确实如此。那样的话，代价便是你的命数。力量不足时，役使精灵耗费的便是人的生命力，会因此变得短寿。但这一点你可以放心。那树妖血脉已经劣化，分生出来的幼苗力量微弱得很，甚至要是不能订下共生契约，他都活不了多久。至于将来，不觉醒也就没什么成长的可能，多摄入些新鲜食物便足够啦！只要能提供足够的命元给他，你就可以分享精灵漫长的寿命，活上很久。”  
“那这契约的时限呢？”  
“直到一方生命终结为止。一般来说，妖的寿命比人长，所以期限大概便是你之后人生的长度了。”  
少年皱了下眉：“我死之后，这妖孽岂不是失去拘束了？”  
“契约是可以转移的。所以最好是在人生走到尽头前，找到一个可信赖的对象，将契约传递下去。或者让你的后代继承。”黑猫忽而神情一肃，又说，“还有一件要紧事必须让你知道：无论缔结的是哪一种契约，当你生命结束，身体便会被精灵吞噬。那怕契约已经转移到别人身上，结果也还是一样。”  
“您和武士也是这样吗？将来你也会吃掉他？”  
这一次黑猫没有说话，而答之以苦笑。  
这大概就是默认了。少年冷笑起来：“原来如此。看来契约其实不能改变妖魔吃人的本性，只是让契约者先养肥自己，好在日后成为妖魔的美餐吧？”  
少年尖锐的语口吻令黑猫深为不安。在他出言反驳之前，却听少年又问：“之前那妖魔会被僵尸吃掉，是因为契约吗？我将来是不是也会被他们分食个精光？”  
“嗯，这种担心是多余的。他们订契的对象之前是黄金树，现在则是你手里的小东西，与你本人无关。换句话而言，‘附庸的附庸,不是我的附庸。’说得便是这个道理。”  
少年也没再搭腔，面色阴晴不定。  
黑猫理解他复杂的心情，但现在时间紧迫，容不得去讲更多道理。  
“事关你的生命，你自己决定。” 短暂沉默之后，黑猫如是喟叹。  
“那就开始吧，”这一次 少年的回答来得倒是干脆，“请帮我同最后一代黄金树缔结契约。”  
黑猫松了口气。他先绕着少年转了个圈，在地上画出阵法来，而后又吩咐少年咬破手指，用血在树苗小人儿的额头上画了一个六芒星。而后念动真言，只见法阵中出现一道金色光幕，将少年和树苗一同罩了进去。  
少年身体猛得一颤，黑猫见状，忙出言提醒：别慌！等这光消失，仪式就完成了。”  
为了缓解少年的紧张心情，黑猫又故意用轻松的口吻问了一句：“待契约结成之后，想怎么使用你的力量？”  
“我会得到什么力量？能做些什么？”少年反问道。  
“呃，比如说，缔结契约之后，你就可以通过黄金树操纵外面那群尸兵尸将了。到时或许可以让尸傀替村民种田，他们的力气比牛马那些牲畜大得多。当然，前提是等仪式完成时，他们还没被那家伙全收拾干净。”  
说话间，法阵中的金色光幕逐渐缩小变淡，只剩下少年头部还笼在光里。  
“原来如此。操控妖魔之力为自己所用，这便是‘魔术师’吗？”  
听到少年口中说出“魔术师”这个词，黑猫大吃一惊。但他还未及答言，就被头顶落下的金色黏稠液体裹得严严实实。  
施放出这道液体的正是少年本人。此时自他手上那道伤口中流出来的已经不是人类的鲜血，而是属于黄金树独有的金色树胶。  
金光褪去，少年整张脸都露了出来。那双苍冰色的眼睛此时透着刺骨的寒气。  
“妖魔最擅长骗人了。”  
少年留给困在树胶里的黑猫冷冷一瞥，而后便拎着黄金树的幼苗离开了这座阴森的地牢。


	15. Chapter 15

凝在金色琥珀中的黑猫逐渐化为人形。  
琥珀应声碎裂，那个黑发黑眼的青年男子重新现身世上。  
“啧，被摆了一道啊。”魔术师摇了摇头，而后掐指结印，清理掉身上黏着的最后一点树胶。他实在受够这些诡异液体了。  
少年挟着黄金树末裔不知去向，也不知会闹出什么事端，当务之急是尽快把人找出来。  
于是魔术师又念了一句咒语，地上显现出来一串金色的足迹。这是名为“投影寻踪”的法术。靠这些脚印可以带他找到金发少年。  
然而才走两步路，魔术师便在原地站住了。  
迎面走来条魁梧人影，却是一头尸傀，身材高大，皮肤青灰，手持利斧，来势汹汹。  
魔术师心下一凛。不是为迫在眉睫的危险——他此时有法力傍身，点点火星正在他指端汇集——而是意识到，武士定是遭遇了什么麻烦，否则这尸傀绝走不到这儿。  
担心法术惊动黄金树的始祖，魔术师出手不得不有所保留。他试着聚起一束指头粗细的火光刺向尸傀。可是这具僵尸实力比他预想中来得更为强横，虽然步伐为之一滞，手中斧头已经对准魔术师直劈下来。  
可是接下来的一瞬间，被死亡深渊吞没的却是尸傀——一截闪着寒光的剑尖自其身后穿胸而过，剑锋斜上一挑，尸傀连声惨叫都未来得及发出，头颅便被斩离身躯，在地上滚了一圈。  
庞大的无头身躯向旁栽倒后，出现在魔术师眼前的是武士棕里带灰的头发和周身的血腥煞气。  
“阁下无事吧？” 武士满是血污的脸上露出一丝笑容。  
然而话未说完，他便脚底一软，踉跄前扑，手中短剑也啷声落地。  
魔术师忙抢上一步，抱住这人筋疲力尽的身体。自掌心穿来一种温热黏腻的触感。武士宽阔的背上有一道长长的伤口，就在他几乎粉碎的左肩胛骨旁。鲜血不断向外涌出，武士整个人几乎都浸在血泊中。  
“怎么会这样……”  
魔术师大惊失色，在他记忆中，武士从未受过如此严重的伤，更没流过这样多的血。他拔出武士的短剑划破自己前臂，喂到武士唇边。此时情况紧急，他只能用这样的方式暂缓武士的伤势。而后魔术师又拉过武士一条胳膊搭上自己肩膀，搀起人向外走。  
武士身体分量不轻，沉甸甸都压在魔术师肩上。两个人没走出多远，魔术师一头浓密黑发已叫汗水打湿了。  
“……本来是可以轻易解决的，但不知何故，战到一半时，那群行尸走肉居然耐打了许多……也是我一时大意，没想到被砍倒的死人骨头还会突然复活……”  
尽管饮过魔术师的血，但武士背上的伤仍没有愈合的迹象。此时他脚步重得像绑着石头，性命如风中烛火一般脆弱。可一张嘴巴偏偏不肯闲下来，将地上发生的事情絮絮讲给魔术师听。  
“好在没有来迟。”武士长长呼出一口气，同时口中又吐出更多鲜血，染红了魔术师的肩头。又问，“那黄毛小子呢？”  
武士的体温正随着生命力一点点冷下去。察觉到这一点后，魔术师心情越发焦灼。明知敌众我寡，仍不得不让武士孤身御敌，魔术师心中本就忧虑万千。此时他忧心翻做内疚，不禁再次后悔自己没能想出更好的解决之道。“别讲那么多话，留着力气！”他本想这样讲，但又觉得这时或许更该让武士保持清醒。于是魔术师深吸了口气：“是我大意了……”  
接着魔术师便跟武士说起发生在金发少年身上的异变。他告诉武士，尸傀之所以实力倍增，是因为从那个已完全掌握黄金树力量的少年处得到补充。而操控的尸傀越多，少年也越会朝着异化的方向滑落下去，对付起来越发棘手。  
“原来如此……是被黄金树夺舍了？”  
“不像。树妖知道我是人。可那孩子却当我是妖魔。”  
“那又是什么原因……不是已经确认过他体内没有老家伙的血了吗……啊，黄金树的传承离不开血，而那小鬼的祖先是几百年前发迹后搬去城里的贵族老爷，难不成那时便曾混过黄金树的血……像这样的可能，阁下大概也想过吧？”  
自武士唇边溢出的血比他说的话更叫人心惊。魔术师终于按耐不住，要武士别再讲下去：“等会儿再说！现在是担心旁人的时候？”  
“背上有些疼啊，阁下。”  
武士声音越发虚弱。这是魔术师第一次听到他喊疼，一时竟不知该说什么才好，只能加紧步子，想走得快些再快些。他极力克制住声音不要颤抖，说：“再坚持一会儿……现在可没有会为你流泪的美女。”  
武士靠在他身上，低低笑了起来：“没有美女不要紧，你的眼泪也可以。”呢喃中，武士的呼吸扑落在魔术师的颈窝处，没多少热度，轻得像一片羽毛。  
“胡说八道！”咬牙呵斥过重伤的武士，魔术师又将流血的手腕凑到这人嘴边，说，“泪水没有，撑不下去就喝我的血吧。”  
地道曲折幽深，但终有尽头。见到天光时，魔术师和被他半扶半抱着的武士已成了两个血人。  
山坡之上，遍地尸骸，既有死去的妖兽，也有身首异处的尸傀。空气中四散的血气昭示着此前这里发生过怎样一场恶战。尸骨中最显眼的是尸傀首领那颗硕大狰狞的头颅，一把长刀赫然插在它的眼窝里，刀刃上有多处裂痕，几乎快要断掉了。  
魔术师忙搀着武士走上前。武士握住自己的刀，身体也跟着滑跪下去。就在那一瞬间，被血染成深褐色的泥土中疯长出无数绿色的藤蔓。它们覆盖住成堆的尸首，也将每一滴血液从土地中吸走。一朵接一朵的蔷薇花在枝头绽放，花色从浅粉开到深红，而后碎在风中，化归虚无。  
魔术师望着眼前的幻象深深一叹：“都这个时候了，干嘛还要浪费力气做多余的事。”  
武士伏在地上还没爬起身，埋着脸小声嘀咕了一句：“怕吃相太难看，不想被你见到。”  
魔术师哭笑不得，又问：“现在好些了？”  
“啊，跟快死了一样。”武士抬起头，棕灰色的头发颇有些凌乱，一绺绺黏在汗湿的前额上。他搭着魔术师的手直站起身来，半真半假抱怨了一句，“我现在满嘴都是臭味。”  
“那又怎么了？”  
“本想给你一个吻的，可惜现在不行……”  
不待魔术师搭腔，武士已捧起魔术师受伤的手腕亲了亲。他脸色依旧苍白，但身上已经看不到任何伤口了。随着他嘴唇轻触，魔术师手臂上的伤口愈合如初。  
两个人又各自清理掉身上的血迹。那件白色嫁衣也在虚空中显现出形状。  
武士拎着衣裳抖了一抖，盖上魔术师的肩膀，笑道：“方才就想问的，不怕着凉吗？还是说，阁下已经习惯了不穿衣服？难道是做猫做太久的缘故？可惜没有鞋袜，等下要我背你么？”  
既然有力气聒噪，看来是没什么大碍了。魔术师终于放下揪着的那颗心，他别开脸，轻咳一声：“说正经的，得快点儿找到那孩子才行。要不然……”  
话未说完，就见脚下的泥土突然龟裂开来。一时山摇地动，又有咆哮声响如惊雷，自地下传来。  
魔术师暗道不妙，武士同样面色凝重。  
“那是什么声音？”  
“是第一代黄金树——树妖们的祖先苏醒了。”  
魔术师将视线投向山顶。他一直担忧的事果然还是发生了。


	16. Chapter 16

那或许是世上最古老的一棵黄金树。  
不同于子孙后嗣，黄金树的始祖在沉睡中一直颠倒着生长，根系朝上，树冠不断向着地心伸展。现在这棵树才翻了个身，其声势之浩大简直可以用翻天覆地来形容。  
而魔术师此时也终于意识到，他接下来要面对的是一个怎样的庞然巨物——树身的阴影盖住整片山头，几可蔽日遮天。此时古树尚未露出全貌，已引得土地在其脚下剧烈地颤抖，满山草木纷纷摧折。这位不甘被触犯尊严的王者，心中满怀对凡人的蔑视与厌憎，不知将要掀起怎样一场腥风血雨。  
尽管一直避免同这强敌硬碰硬，但真到了同狭路相逢的时候，魔术师内心反而平静下来。他苦笑着摇了摇头，说：“真是怕什么来什么。我的运气似乎越来越差了。”  
“欺负了小的自然会惹出老的。何况遭咱们算计的还是黄金树最后的子孙？做家长要大闹一场，倒也合情合理。”  
武士将长刀收进鞘中，反从地上捡起一把巨斧。这是尸傀首领用过的武器，锋利异常，之前武士很是吃过它的苦头。  
魔术师见状只一挑眉：“不用刀？”  
“要伐树的话，当然还是斧头比较趁手。” 武士将斧子提在手里抡动了几下，就其长度和重量看，完全可以单手使用，但等下还是双手舞动更为妥当。打定主意后，他问魔术师，“阁下接下来是要召唤雷神之锤吗？”  
“看样子得连发两次才够用，”魔术师的手上凭空多了一串金色的铃铛，他又看向武士，问道，“你勘察过地形，有可以躲避的地方吗？”  
“向西两百丈，有一条河。”  
“好极了，就在那里会师。”  
话音刚落，地面突然冒出无数生着毒刺的蒺藜。武士单手揽过魔术师的腰，另一只手上化出一条细藤，攀上附近一棵还未倒伏下去的树，借力轻身一荡，躲过古树第一次试探性的攻击。  
然而半空中又出现了一条接一条粗过人类躯干的树根，它们如惊涛巨浪，须臾间席卷而至。  
魔术师双手搂住武士脖子，被他抱着在林间不断跳跃腾挪，倒也做了一回占尽风流的弄潮儿。  
“辛苦了！我现在要还是一只猫就好了。这样你可以轻松些。”  
“我倒觉得您该再多长些分量，手感也更好……”  
谈笑间，武士已觑见了一处安全空地，便道，“我送阁下一程。”  
说完，他抽出胁差掷向地面。短刀化作蔷薇，落地生根。而后武士便将怀中人轻轻抛向那丛花树。层层叠叠的花瓣恰好接住魔术师略显瘦削的身体。  
跳到地上后，魔术师立刻捡起武士的短刀，在自己手上各划出一道伤口。 他的鲜血会是嗜血的黄金树最垂涎的香饵。  
古树果然上当，朝魔术师追击过来。这时却有一把利斧呼啸着落下，重重劈上黄金树妖至坚至韧的身体，猛力撞击的一瞬间，竟拼裂出激烈的火花来。妖魔一条树根被齐齐斩断。而武士虽然震裂了虎口，手中的战斧却挥舞得更加起劲了。  
魔术师拼命向前奔跑。他已经很久没有跑过这么远，更别说还要跑这么快。在他身后洒下一串猩红色的血迹——不止是手臂，光着的两只脚也磨破了。他一边跑动，一边摇响手上的金铃。召唤天雷的真言逐字逐句从舌尖滚落：  
“云生之主，持金刚杵。  
天然自有，无上勇武。  
金刚雷杵，如镶千刃。  
神速激发，诛尽邪魔  
妙施摩耶，颂因陀罗……”  
于是染血的足印俱都闪烁起光芒。它们最终会连成法阵，而天雷将直落法阵中心。这是特意布置给黄金树的陷阱。只要武士适时将黄金树引至阵眼便算大功告成。  
至于诱敌的速度以及降下天雷的时机，没有时间让他们去筹划好所有细节，一切全要凭两人的默契。  
魔术师对武士有足够的信心，他只怕自己跑得还不够快。法阵早一刻完成，武士的压力也将小上一些。他绕着山路跑了整整一圈，在体力耗尽之前，终于听到湍急的水声，也看到了武士的背影和他手中战斧划出来的银色弧光。那身材高大、发色棕灰的壮年男子正双手挥斧，同树妖周旋，将古树一步步引入预定的战场。黄金树的枝条被砍断了不少，武士身上也平添了许多新伤。  
魔头在不知不觉间已被赚进毂中。  
胜利近在咫尺了。  
这时魔术师也刚刚好念完最后一句咒语。他果断咬破舌尖，将一口精血喷在胁差的刀刃上。“接着！”他大喝一声，用尽最后的体力将短刀抛向武士。  
武士闻声并未回头，只反手抛出一根细藤缠住短刀的刀柄，而后果断抡动藤索，刺中黄金树一只眼睛。此时留给他的时间已经不多了。头顶的天空堆满了浓墨般的乌云，在云层之间，电光正在聚集放大。武士攀着藤曼跃上古树头顶，将最后一斧狠狠砸向其天灵。战斧几乎连柄没入。树妖震撼狂吼。而武士唯恐不足，又顺着树身滑降而下，同时拔出长刀借着冲势将黄金树一条树根牢牢钉死在地上。  
这最后一斩稍稍缓去了武士扑向魔术师的冲势。他们抓住彼此的手臂，胸腿相贴，在地上连滚了几周，落进旁边湍急的河流之中。  
几乎是在两人落水的那一瞬间，霹雳大作，崩山摧峦。电光煌煌烨烨直落九天，将下方土地焚成一片火海。就连沉在水下的魔术师也能亲身感受到那热浪的威力。  
接着第二道神雷也降了下来。  
魔术师提着的那一口气直到此时仍不能放松。因为伴着他一起坠向河底的人正疯狂颤栗着。  
武士双目紧闭，将牙齿咬得咯咯作响，身上每一块肌肉都在痉挛。他所承受的是旁人无法分担的痛苦。武士一长一短两把刀都留在岸上。这些武器与他神魂相连，现在正同黄金树一起暴露在盛大的雷劫之下。  
雷神之锤乃是一切妖物的克星，它威力浩然，却不分敌我。  
发动雷神之锤已经耗干魔术师全部法力，他此时所能做的，只有将武士拥在胸前，护在身下，守着他等待雷声远去。  
振作些……  
再忍耐一会儿……  
就快过去了……  
魔术师无声地祈祷着。 他摸索到武士的双唇，一次又一次亲吻它们，试着渡些精气过去。同时又在心底反复念着武士的名字，心想这人定然是听得见的。  
你必须得活着，知道吗？  
我现在已经没有任何力气了，是托你的福，还能在水中呼吸。  
若你挺不下去，那我也活不了……  
不知是因为那些亲吻还是无言的呼唤，武士身体终于停止抽搐，眼睛也稍稍睁开一条缝隙，脸上甚至还勉强挤出一个微笑来。他抬起手，推了下魔术师的胸口，看起来并没用上多少力气，却令魔术师的身体开始上浮，速度越来越快。  
完成这个艰难的举动后，武士闭上眼睛，无声无息地被一个漩涡卷向水底。  
水中看不见泪水，却飘起丝丝缕缕的血色，这些血都是从武士口鼻中流出来的。  
魔术师肺里呛进了些河水。他同武士之间的共生契约居然被单方面解除了。  
开什么玩笑！  
这家伙就是喜欢捣乱，尤其是在这样的时候，他怎么能做得出来！  
魔术师从未如此愤怒过。他水性并不算好，却仍卖力游向下沉中的武士。他双手扣住这个背叛者的后脑，狠狠地吻上武士冰凉的嘴，将自己还在流血的舌尖递了进去，而后立刻便被吮住了。  
没有契约便少了一重束缚。武士完全凭本能而动，他追逐着那主动送上门的猎物，将每一滴血都吞咽入腹。接着，武士又开始新一种更贪婪的掠夺，他放过魔术师的唇舌，咬住了魔术师的脖颈。  
失血失温下，魔术师的生机飞速流逝，意识也开始模糊起来。  
等这混蛋好起来后，绝对不能轻饶了他。定要让他清楚认识到自作主张的后果会有多么严重，务必不敢再犯！  
魔术师脑中闪过一个又一个念头。而后他眼前便只剩下一团白光。那光越来越盛也越来越亮，最后竟灿烂得叫人不能直视，眼中也不断有泪水涌出来。  
直到终于呼吸到带着烧焦味的空气，魔术师才意识到自己原来已被清醒过来的武士托抱着浮出水面。  
岸上那场大火刚刚熄灭，黄金树的始祖也在天雷之下化为劫灰。甚至不止是黄金树，从河岸到山坡，触目所见，寸草不生。  
死里逃生的二人先后爬上岸。魔术师半卧在尚存余热的焦土之上，开始放声大笑。他现在连腰都直不起来，可是笑声却越来越响。直到笑疼了肚子，他才不得不翻了个身，仰躺在地上，有气无力地咳嗽了几下，而后嗓子眼里又开始冒出笑声来。水珠顺着魔术师黑色的发丝淌到脸上，他抬手擦了下眼角，对跪坐在一旁的武士笑道：“想不到自己也会有今天吧？居然要我来给你做护花使者，而且不止一次……”  
说着说着，魔术师又开始纵情狂笑。  
确认过魔术师脖子上的伤口并无大碍后，武士便一直凝视着魔术师的笑脸。“我不是一直被您守护着吗？”他本是想这样回答的。可等真开口说，他说得却是：“阁下这副样子可真是很久未见了。”  
武士声音有些喑哑。上一次见到魔术师如此恣意而纯粹的喜悦是在何时何地，又是为了什么缘故，这种事他已快要想不起来。恐怕魔术师自己也都忘记了吧。  
魔术师终于止了笑声。他坐起身，靠着武士的肩膀，慢慢喘匀气息。  
“是有些可惜，”魔术师说，“我也希望能一直用这般模样同你相见啊。当然，现在要是更有情调的场合就再好不过了。”  
接着他又想起武士之前一番任性胡为，便深吸进一口气，板起脸又丢下一句，“我还有笔帐没和你算！”  
“一时情急……现在重新订约怎么样？这次您可以加上‘永不解除’作为附带条件，保证永远生效。”  
“是想用嬉皮笑脸蒙混过关吗？”  
魔术师刚认真呵斥了一句，便被武士揽着肩膀，翻身倒向一旁。原来有一块巨石自山坡上滑脱下来，一直滚下河滩。这下两个人面色不由又紧张了许多。这座山本是靠黄金树的始祖用其发达的根系聚土而成。现在树妖死于雷火，其他树木也俱都化成焦炭。恐怕这山距离崩塌不远了。  
“要赶快通知山下的村民才行！”魔术师皱起了眉头，“还有那孩子……”  
“那小鬼交给我。您先下山去吧。”  
武士在一片灰烬中摸到半截长刀。他又对魔术师怒了下嘴，示意他留意地上的影子。  
毛绒绒的猫耳朵再一次出现在魔术师头顶。过不了多久，他便又会从黑色头发、黑色眼睛、神态温和的青年男人变回一只猫了。  
“好吧。”魔术师点了点头，说，“但有一点……你还记得曾经答应过我什么吧？”  
“怎么会忘呢？”武士单膝跪在魔术师身前，在他的手背上印下一个吻，说，“我是被您逮到的风流杀人鬼，正死心塌地被规训着要做个好男人。有没有契约都不会改变这一点。”  
语罢，武士握着断刀站起身来，朝着大山深处出发了。


	17. Chapter 17

山路被泥石流冲垮后满是烂泥。  
金发少年一脚深一脚浅，踉跄着向前走。他正在发烧，而且是不明原因的异常高热，连呼吸都变得困难。黄金树妖曾想在他身体中复活，但那树妖精神衰弱朽迈到极点，最后竟反过来被他完全吸收了。一代代黄金树妖积蓄至今的力量和记忆正集于他一身。这滋味并不好受。他一时汗水如注，模糊了视线，不得不停下脚步，靠着路边一块大石头稍做休息。  
山石凉滑的触感让少年怀念起过去的日子。当他生病时，姐姐会在夜里悄悄起身，看他有没有睡好。她那纤细的身躯裹在磨得半旧的朴素睡衣里，散发出一种温柔的味道。姐姐会将手掌放在他的额头上，轻轻抚摸两下，柔润的指尖微微带着一丝凉意，仿佛名贵的玉器。  
世上再没有那样一双手来安抚他的苦痛了。  
他的姐姐被人强行掠去，被当做羔羊一般献与妖魔。他的挚友，那位比谁都机智勇敢的红发年轻人为了保护她，被暴徒刺穿了脖颈，一时血如泉涌，喷洒在地上，比他的发色还要鲜红。  
红发的友人最终倒在血泊中，那时他的姐姐正被怪物恣意凌辱侵犯。  
没人救他们。那些渣滓只会对着妖魔一脸谄媚，靠牺牲无辜的少女换取自己配不上的好处。  
人影一条条在眼前闪烁变幻，终于扭曲成伥鬼。  
他又听到了尖叫声，来自不止一个人。  
那些妖魔那里获得的记忆中包含的不只有姐姐一人的悲惨遭遇，而是几百年来被黄金树侮辱戕害过的全部对象。他们所发出的哭号、哀求和咒骂连同一幕幕浸透了泪与血的画面不断徘徊在他的脑海，挥之不去。  
妖魔对人类没有怜悯之心，牺牲者的灵魂越是纯洁无辜，挣扎越是痛苦，就越能令魔鬼感到愉悦。  
黄金树是为了反复取悦自己，才丝毫不漏地记下那些情景的……  
少年又想起猫妖告诉他的话：黄金树会将牺牲者变成没有灵魂的行尸走肉，一生永远停留在最痛苦最恐惧的时刻。而活尸是没有办法恢复的，最终只会成为树妖身体的一部分……  
他多希望那头黑猫是在骗人……  
少年猛烈地呕吐起来。吐出来的都是些鲜红或粉红的肉块，好像是内脏。此前一路上他也像这样呕吐过几次。第一次发现时还有些惊诧，现在已经麻木了。  
“我现在大约已经不能算作是人了吧？”少年心想，这或许就是获得力量所要付出的代价了。  
然而比起姐姐和友人的殉难，比起直面那一幕幕时的心脏几乎裂开的剧痛，这又算得了什么呢？  
他擦了擦额上的汗，却摸到一手热烫的血。之前在山路上行走时遭遇了泥石流，想必是在那时受得伤吧。  
或许是因为闻到了血的味道，被他抓在另一只手上的幼苗再一次发出尖叫，好像金属摩擦一样刺耳。少年一脸嫌恶地卡住这头妖物的脖子，直到它肯安静下来。  
妖魔都是会害人的。之前寄生在他体内的魔头妄想用力量诱惑他上当，而他抓在手上的幼年树妖也已经暴露出了嗜血的本性。  
所以就算现在灵智未开不能害人又怎样？  
黄金树的子孙，从根子里就坏了。  
要他和堕落的妖魔共存共生，死后还要成为喂饱妖魔的食物？  
凭什么？  
凭什么让恶魔拥有力量?  
凭什么人要供养妖魔？  
凭什么他的姐姐和友人死了，可村子里那些愚昧自私的恶人却还活着？  
世上哪有这样的道理？  
少年头疼欲裂，脑海中浮现过一张又一张人脸，有姐姐、红发友人以及数不过来的活祭品们，有神情麻木、面目模糊的村民，更有那些泯灭良知、为虎作伥的豪绅。  
他甚至还看到了自家的先人。  
原来祖先的地位和财富同样是通过与恶魔做交易才换来。在他家族中世代传承的贵族身份、姓氏和血脉，所有他曾引以为傲的事物其实一样肮脏不堪，流淌着黑色的毒液。  
“怎么可以逃避对陛下应尽的义务呢？你的家族不正是靠着陛下赐予的恩典才能在城里一代代过上富裕体面的日子吗？你们这些不肖子孙可不要数典忘祖，变成忘恩负义之辈啊……”  
那些人在将姐姐交给恶魔时便是这样说的。  
恶魔奴役人类是罪。  
做恶魔的爪牙是罪。  
任由这样的恶行流毒世上是罪。  
而他对祖先恶行的无知也是罪。  
好在一切罪恶马上要终结了。  
少年距离自己的目的地越来越近。他来到山湾处的水源地。泉水顺着山势飞泻而下，绕着村子的那条河流便由此发育而来。支流又潜入地下形成暗河，方圆数百里，所有人都靠着这些暗河打井汲水。  
他要将妖魔的脏血注入那泓泉水中去。既然一个个只想给恶魔做奴隶，那就让他们如愿好了。  
便让那些贪婪的暴徒陪着他们无耻的主子一同腐朽。  
若是有人能忍耐过妖血的毒性没有即刻送命，那也不要紧，幸存者要遵从他的意志才能活下去。  
这样一来，就再不必担心有谁的至爱至亲会被献祭给妖魔了。  
少年扯着黄金树幼苗的枝丫，想要将其撕裂榨取妖血。突然横空飞出一条细藤缠住了他的手。  
“你家大人没告诉过你，凡事三思而后行吗？”  
一个男人的声音在少年身后响起，盖过了幼妖的尖叫和潺潺的泉响。少年分辨出那声音的主人是曾将蔷薇花别上他姐姐发髻、还承诺会保护他姐姐安全的武士。  
这人居然还没死？  
“喂，小鬼！之前那堆枯骨头诈尸是你在胡闹？拜你所赐，我可着实手忙脚乱了一番。趁早回头做个乖孩子怎么样，这样才有糖吃……”  
武士扯动藤索，想要将少年拉过来。可是金发少年纹丝不动，只用一双冰蓝色的眼睛冷冰冰地打量着他。  
“你就这点力气？”少年说，“实力如此不堪，难怪不能保护姐姐……”  
武士不由皱眉。并非是为这个才十来岁的男孩讥嘲的话语，而是因为他终于看清了这人身上发生的变化：他记得自己施以援手的这对姐弟相貌几乎一般无二，然而现在少年头发和眼睛的颜色都比少女浅了许多。不仅如此，自少年头上的金发中露出了两只尖尖的犄角。角是新长出的，上头还糊着血迹。  
“啧，我还以为只有好妒的女人才会变成般若呢，有没有搞错啊？”  
武士脸上挤出一丝苦笑，但心里丝毫不敢大意。此时局势对武士而言实在不算有利，他才经历了连番苦战和雷劫，如分身一样重要的武器几乎都毁在天雷之中。那少年人相比之下倒是实力大增。不，已经不能称之为“人”了，现在站在武士面前的，是名为“般若”的怪物，头顶那两只鬼角便是明证。若有人被仇恨占据心智，其灵魂便有可能挟持怨恨离开身体。这便是般若。若不能及时让其恢复理智回归本来的身体中去，生魂便会彻底转为疯狂的恶鬼。  
武士加大手劲儿同少年隔着细藤角力，又道：“难道没有发现自己不对劲吗？听我说，现在收手还来得及，至少别让无辜的人因为你的私心遭殃！”  
“世上有谁是无辜的？”对于武士的劝说，少年只冷冷一笑，又道，“原来你也是妖魔？是我之前太傻，居然上了妖魔的当，才让姐姐遭殃！”  
“你姐姐的事我很抱歉，但是——”  
“住口！还想骗人吗？我已经通过树妖的眼睛看到了，发生在我姐姐身上的所有事情我都看见了！那时你在哪里？我唯一的朋友被杀害，唯一的姐姐被糟蹋的时候，你或者其他无辜的人又在哪里？为他们做了什么呢！”  
随着这番嘶吼，少年额上那一对鬼角又长了几分。他力气暴增数倍，竟拖着武士一步步迈近泉水。  
见不能说服少年，武士终于亮出自己的断刀：“看来没其他法子了！我答应过一个人不杀人，但对于自己选择不做人的对手就另当别论了！”  
“想阻止我，就试试看！”  
少年丢下一个轻蔑的嘲笑，在他手臂上突然闪现数团金红色的火焰，烧向缠在他腕上的细藤与挥刃斩来的武士。武士没有退避，手中剑已如疾风般刺出。他瞄准的是少年的咽喉。  
却在这时又一声女性的惊叫划破两人之间近乎凝成实体的杀气。  
熟悉的声音令少年闪避的动作在那一瞬间的稍有停滞，但要害位置并没有被刺中，只是面颊被呼啸的剑气划出一道深而长的血痕。看来武士的心神也不是没有动摇。但这一剑余势未尽，武士稳住身形抛刀换手，反方向再度劈来，这一次他削断了少年几缕头发，那些纤细如金的发丝打了个旋儿飘落在地。  
一番攻守进退后，两个人都已换了个位置。少年汗涔涔同将泉眼挡在身后的高个子武士对峙，余光却瞄向身侧不远处：他的姐姐——那位清新秀美的金发少女瘫跪在地上，她怀里抱着一个金发男孩，双眼紧闭，脸和身上裹着许多泥巴，可是身形容貌同少年自己一模一样。他们旁边有个人正搭着手搀扶少女起身，那人生着一头鲜艳的红发，却是少年勇敢忠诚的友人。  
“停手吧！”少女双目含泪呼唤自己的弟弟，“回来吧！咱们该回家了！”  
“姐姐？你们不是……”  
“我已经没事了！倒是你……辛苦啦，快呀，回到你自己的身体里来吧！我们一起回家啊！”  
少女的脸色依旧苍白，看不到一丝血色。少年不由将这张脸同自己脑中不断浮现的泪颜重合到一起。  
虾夷族血统的红发大男孩也在这时对少年微微颔首，说：“小姐无论如何不能放心，才恢复一点力气就赶回来寻你，谁知……”  
“骗人……”少年捏紧了空着的拳头，用力到关节泛白，“是骗我的……”  
虾夷族少年涨红了一张脸：“没有骗你！路上还遇到了泥石流，幸好有猫阁下在……”  
“喵！”仿佛为了印证他所说的话，那只乌云踏雪的黑猫从他二人身后钻了出来，一步步踱向武士，“看来我们到的还算及时？”  
武士朗声笑了起来：“阁下是‘缩地成寸’过来的？”这句话他故意提高了音量，分明是说给少年听的。而后又向黑猫笑问了一句，“刚刚不是没有力气了，还吃得消吗？”  
“只是‘缩地成寸’的小法术，不值一提。”说完，黑猫又对僵立在原地的少年摇头一叹，说，“不是心心念念要接回姐姐吗？你的姐姐就在那里，和她一起回家吧！”  
少年没有回答，眼睛一眨不眨盯着仿佛从天而降的亲人和友人。这是真的吗？他该相信自己的眼睛吗？黄金树妖的记忆是虚假的吗？姐姐还活着，说要带他回去……回他们的家……可这又算什么？在他成了长角的恶鬼之后，哪还有家可回？  
这一定又是妖魔骗人的伎俩！  
少年的视线扫过自己唯一的挚友，这位红色头发的年轻人看上去那样健康。少年反复打量着他的胸口和脖颈，全都完好无损。在这两处本该各有一个血窟窿，鲜红色的血汩汩流出，不一会儿就将他整个人浸泡在血水里……  
果然是妖魔的障眼法！姐姐和友人只是那猫妖搞出来的幻象，就是为了骗他束手就擒！  
“好，我们回家！”少年点了点头。  
但在少女为此露出喜悦的笑容前，她却看到少年拗断了手中的树苗，扑向武士身后的泉眼。而武士似乎早有防备，反应异常果决，已经挥起了手中的断剑。  
少女早就筋疲力尽，她本来连行一步路都艰难，此时身体里却莫名涌上一股力气，支撑她奔向正搏命的二人，想以己身为弟弟当下那寒气逼人的刀刃。  
“不要——”少女还没有喊出声，便有温热的血点骤雨般溅到脸上。  
是她弟弟的血。


	18. Chapter 18

啼哭和诅咒声都消失了。

血顺着少年的额头流淌到了脸上，染得他眼前红红一片。

少年并未感到疼痛，只觉得身体越来越轻，随即发现自己正一寸寸化为透明的光。

指尖触碰到最后一点温度，是姐姐的眼泪还是我自己的血呢？

这是在他心中闪过的最后一个念头。

少女跪在地上，哭不出来也喊不出来。在那电光火石之间，武士并没有刺向少年的咽喉或心脏，而是斩断了少年头上的角。两只鬼角落地之后，她眼前的少年化成光点。她也曾伸手想要抓住些它们，但却徒劳无用，那些光漏过她的指缝消失了。

“你弟弟没事。”黑猫碰了碰少女的手，示意她回头看。躺在不远处的那具年轻的身躯本是既没有呼吸又没有心跳的空壳，现在头面上却多了一道狭长的伤口，说明灵魂已经回归。

少女奔过去将人抱在怀中，她听到弟弟的心脏正在胸腔里跳动。这是现在唯一能令她感到安慰的事了。她将脸埋入弟弟的金发，眼泪无声无息地流淌，同那些已经干涸的血迹混到了一块儿。

“可是接下来我们的麻烦就大了。”武士对着泉眼啧啧叹气。那株黄金树的幼苗他只来得及抢下一半，剩下的还是被少年丢进泉水中去。树妖的残躯像一勺盐那样遇到泉水便迅速溶解，现在自泉眼中喷涌出来的水已经染上了淡淡的金色。

看来这一方水土还是难逃妖血的玷污。

“一场徒劳吗？”

听到武士这样嘀咕，黑猫只摇了摇头，说：“办法也不是没有。”

而后他便念起咒语。伴随着那些奇怪的音符，泉水汇成的小河的改变流向，涌回源头，绕着泉眼满满尖尖再不溢出些许，转瞬便有数丈来高。

与此同时，黑猫也跟着体型暴涨。

洞察到黑猫的意图，武士大惊失色，忙拦在他前头：“还是换我来吧。”

“不行啊，这事你做不了。”

“可是——”

“服从命令！”这一次黑猫干脆地否决了武士的进言，但旋即他语气又稍稍软了几分，说，“等下还有些别的麻烦要你处理不是吗？或许很艰难，能办得到吧？”

武士喉头猛地滚了几滚，终于还是沉默地退开。

现在魔术师虽然依旧是猫形，但身体大小却和一头老虎差不多了。他走到泉眼边上，伸出生着倒刺的舌头，搅动着水流，半真半假抱怨起来：“可真难喝啊，味道比红茶差多了。”

但令人难以下咽的浅金色液体还是打着漩儿被这只大猫吸入喉咙。现在这种时候，他只能拿出巨鲸吞海的气魄，把这些受到妖血污染的泉水当成醇酒来喝。

武士手按剑柄，等候在他旁边。看着武士凝固在脸上的严肃表情，魔术师忍不住想说些什么，但嘴巴实在腾不出空来。

幸好现在他们之间的契约解除了，魔术师暗想，这样也少了些后顾之忧。魔术师唇舌一刻不停地动着。直到他喝干了足足能填满一整条河道的污水，从泉眼中才终于又有无毒的清水流出。他晃了晃脑袋，重新变回到一只猫的大小。他朝着少女所在的位置迈了几步，便前足一软，瘫伏在地。他头上身上突然鼓起密密麻麻的肿瘤，因为有巨量的毒素正在他体内流动游走。

武士将他抱了起来，又招手让少女靠近上前。

黑猫模样的魔术师恹恹伏在武士手臂上，对少女勉强摇了摇头：“抱歉，接下来我帮不上什么忙了……”

他示意武士将幼苗交给少女。黄金树的末代子孙在少女的手上重新变成孩童的模样，淡黄色的头发，茶色的眼珠，下巴突出，眼神迟钝，皮肤缺少光泽，既不够俊秀可爱，也看不到什么聪明灵气。少女不过轻轻握了下他的胳膊，幼妖便尖声尖气的乱叫起来。

少年同黄金树末代子孙之间缔结契约的事情，在来时的路上魔术师便已经告知少女，现在还有些话需要再叮嘱一番。

“它的生命脆弱得很，既然现在还能活着，且契约也依然在，那么你弟弟应该已经没有生命危险了，只是需要时间来恢复。再者，虽然现在他重回人身，但是如何消泯怨恨、控制力量，这些便不是时间可以解决的了。或许还会留下一些后遗症……”

少女用力点头，说：“我明白的。我会一直陪在他身边，照顾他、教导他、爱护他！我的弟弟是个好孩子，之前如此，将来也一样！”

她又轻轻抚摸了几下幼年树妖的额头，一直在哭闹着的小孩终于安静下来，打着呵欠闭上眼睛。于是少女又对黑猫微微颔首，“还有这个小家伙，我也会一并照顾的。他和我的弟弟是共生者了，对吗？”

魔术师又动了动嘴。他想说这并不容易，黄金树曾经给少女带来巨大的伤害，他不是以德报怨的鼓吹者，况且那树妖小人看上去也不是什么乖巧聪明、值得怜惜的对象。他想说黄金树的末裔永远不会有长大的可能了，因为这幼妖先天不完整，又刚刚失去了身体最重要的一部分，大概会一直保持浑浑噩噩的幼童模样，应付起来十分麻烦。他更想说少女要做好更多准备，因为遭逢剧变的金发少年性情和人格或许都不再是她曾经熟悉的样子了……

“我也会尽力帮忙的！”陪护着少女的虾夷族男孩这时也插进话来，说，“作为朋友，我也会时时看着他。我相信我的朋友，他不会变坏，更不会变成恶鬼！我也绝对不会放弃他！”

这个红头发的大男孩的眼珠是深蓝色的。在他立下誓言时，他的眼神同少女一样真挚炽烈。

面对他们坚定的眼神和深切的恳求，魔术师什么多余的话都说不出来了，只能留下一声轻叹：“啊，你是个好姐姐。还有你，年轻人，要做个好朋友。” 

这几句话魔术师说得含糊不清，他本想再交代几句，可是舌头和口腔都僵硬得不受控制了。此时那些妖血已经流散到他全身各处，肉体受不住妖血的毒性，快要崩溃了。于是魔术师聚起最后一丝力气，仰起头深深看了武士一眼。

武士什么都没说。他将猫放到地上，又脱下外套罩住黑猫膨胀变形、几乎爆裂开来的身体，然后握着那柄断刀刺了下去。

这一刀足够利落也足够用力，刃身直没入到刀把的位置。被衣料盖在下面的那团隆起一点点凹陷下去，却没见有一滴血流出。

目睹这样的场景，少女和红头发的男孩登时噤声，甚至连呼吸都变得小心翼翼。因为武士的样子看起来实在有些可怕，他的脸太过于平静也太过于严肃，原本洗练的线条此时僵在那里显得既冷又硬。

武士侧过头瞧了瞧少女和她身边的红发男孩，以及被男孩抱在怀里的那个依然昏迷未醒的少年。他眼神中并没有什么亲切的成分，开口说出的话语里也是一样：“如何与妖保持共生，日常中又有哪些必须注意的地方，这些事已经教给过那小子了。想了解什么就去问他吧。”

而后他又转回头，凝视着自己的刀和干瘪下去的外套，一言不发又一动不动，仿佛成了山中的一块石头。

少女双唇翕动，想要说点什么。她那位善良的邻人却在这时轻轻握住了她的手，说：“我们走吧，小姐。武士大人说的内容我都记得呢。”

少女点了点头，她用肩膀撑起弟弟另一条手臂，同红发男孩一起搀扶着失去意识的少年一步步向山下行去。大约走了十几步路，少女忽又回过头，对还半跪在原地的武士喊道：“等春天来了，我要在院子里种上一从蔷薇花。将来我还会簪着它们出嫁！”

武士沉默依旧。似乎有点了一下头，可是动作太轻微，令少女疑心是不是自己眼花。


	19. Chapter 19

对住在山下的村民来说，这是极为漫长的一天。

昨夜今晨都有雷雨大作。无论躲在家里念多少句“阿弥陀佛”，依然会被雷声震得胆战心惊。

他们祖辈依山而居。可今天那座山在雷雨后突然爆发了泥石流。尽管因为得到及时报警，村子里人畜无伤，可是许多人家的房屋都在这天降横祸中损坏严重。

本应在前一夜作为祭品被送进山中的少女居然活着出现在众人面前。要知道之前被送进那座山中宫殿的姑娘们可从未有人再走出来过。

不仅如此，这个没落贵族的女儿还挨家挨户告诉每一个人，之前统治斯土斯民的其实是可怕的妖魔，现在魔头已死，今后再也不用献祭任何人了。

这真是可喜可贺，但也有人又疑又怕：那可是几百年来主宰着大家命运的存在呀，如同神仙皇帝一般，说没就没了吗？

果然，村里最大那户的财主老爷第一时间跳出来驳斥少女的说辞。他甚至还想对少女动粗，可拳头立刻被陪在少女身边的红发男孩挡下了。说也奇怪，那个疑似有虾夷族血统的男孩平日了除了头发的颜色外，并没显出有什么特别的地方，可是仿佛在一夜之间他不止发色越发鲜艳，还变高变强了许多，看上去不过是出手轻轻一钳，财主老爷就痛得哇哇大叫，好像腕骨被捏断了一样。

少女言之凿凿，实在不像说谎。再说也是因为有她带着红发少年提醒大家及时避难，才没有出现人口伤亡，村子里人人都要承她的情。

更关键的是， 财主们当场焚香，然而祝祷了半天却没有得到任何回应。

这下大家都信了少女说的话，山里的魔王是真的死了。

于是人们开始了行动。他们拆掉财主老爷们宅院的大门，修补村里受损的房屋，又搬走他们仓库中囤积如山的钱粮和绸布，分给所有因为妖魔失去亲人的村民。

妖魔在此方肆虐几百年，谁家能够幸免？

激愤的心情让人肚子饿得更快。

妇女们抬出几口大锅，开始煮粥，还分出一些人手，去照料老人和孩子们。少女的弟弟也在被照顾之列。人们已经知道昨夜弟弟替姐姐献祭的故事了，现在这勇敢的少年还昏迷未醒，定然是受了那妖魔的折磨祸害。

“多可怜啊！”人们动情地感慨着。

还有些上了年纪的妇女围着金发少年低低哭泣起来，她们不止哀痛少年的遭遇，那些泪水更是为她们失去的女儿、姐妹和友人而流的。现在再没有谁能阻止她们痛悼牺牲者的芳魂了。

在女人们恸哭时，男人们推出个领头的，陪着村里最年长的老人去找那红头发的大男孩商议些事情：

要修好所有房子，只靠现在这些木材不够用，现在进山砍伐树木安全吗？

地主乡绅们的房屋够结实也够宽敞，可以把受灾的人先安置进去住吗？财主家的女眷们怎么处理呢？

……

最后他们又问这红头发少年，是不是该去请个法师来做一场法事呢？此前被献祭给恶魔的冤魂必须得到超度，灭亡了的妖魔也要彻底净化其怨气，让其安静成神别遗害人间，而且村子刚遭了天灾，也该为将来好好乞福才行。

在泥石流之前帮助村民逃过一劫，通告妖魔的死讯，又展示了足以镇住财主老爷的力量，现在这个红头发少年俨然村民中深孚威信。而从村民说话的语气中，他也隐约意识到了这一点。然而这样的权威既不属于他的预期不符合他的本性。于是红发少年说：“这样的事为什么不去找小姐商量？”

“小姐？可小姐是女流啊……”

红发大男孩微微皱眉。村民们是依据什么来选择听谁或者不听谁呢？假如让这些人知道他的挚友——那金发少年是黄金树妖的契约者，人们会如何对待他的朋友？是会追随还是敌视？

他又想到了自身的处境。与异端有渊源的不止是他的朋友，昨夜他被刺穿咽喉，命垂一线，是因为武士帮他契约了一个妖精才活到现在。他还不清楚自己共生者的名字，只知道是一种会结红色酸甜果子的植物。若是村里人知道这件事，到时会不会连对他本人的信任也一起收回呢？

他又想起武士告诉他的话，远方有一座热闹的城池，城中居民有普通的人类也有精灵，一起过着自由而喧嚣的日子。想抵达那里要先沿着村外那条河一直向西，再渡过一片海洋，穿越一座戈壁。路途遥远艰险，况且但凡故乡能栖身，就没人想离乡背井。但是无论如何，我都是要守护好那对邻家姐弟，哪怕真要为此跋涉万里之遥。红发男孩在心底如此暗暗勉励自己。

食物的香气适时飘了过来，将红发男孩的视线牵引向不远处的人群。在那里，少女正同几名村妇一起将熬好的粥分给众人。少女的金发在太阳下熠熠发亮，脸上的泪痕叫阳光一照便都看不见了。她一刻不停地忙碌着，胳膊越来越沉重，嗓子哑到几乎说不出话，衣裙下的双腿也早就在发抖了，但纤细的腰身始终挺得笔直。

“等小姐有了空闲，去问小姐吧！我遵从她的吩咐。”少女的红发邻居这样告诉村民，他脸上的笑容看着很是温和，但语气却坚定得不容人再多置喙。

有人劳作，有人争辩，有人哭泣，也有人因为喝到了香甜的米粥脸上露出满足的笑容。

这傍山的村庄此时满目疮痍，但所有人的日子还要继续过下去。

站在山坡上的武士目睹了一切。他眼力足够好，从红发男孩淡淡的微笑到金发少女亭亭的背影，都没有漏掉。

“我听说时间可以治愈一切伤痕，您以为呢？”武士低头看向窝在着自己胸前温温软软毛绒绒的一团，柔声问道。

在他衣襟下方有一只小小的仔猫，眼睛还未睁开，身上那些黑色的绒毛打着卷，湿漉漉的。


	20. Chapter 20

昨夜的雨水被风从枝头吹落，淅淅沥沥撒向行路人棕灰色的头发。武士轻轻甩了下头，于是水珠便被抖到路旁芊绵的草叶上，快活地跳跃着。

他一边赶路，一边抬手拍了拍正在他怀中安睡的旅伴，口中笑道：“阁下还打算睡多久？再不起来，从村子里讨来的羊奶可就要凉掉了。”

“早饭只要在午饭前吃掉就好。”猫儿张嘴打了个呵欠。他现在已经从一只新出生的小猫崽长到幼猫大小了，过不了几天便会恢复之前的体型。可惜在那之前，暂时没有肉吃。

武士便不再催他，只勾起长指慢悠悠搔着猫下巴。直到小猫闭着眼睛懒洋洋翻了个身，说：“我现在是真觉得做猫也不坏了，居然真的有九条命。”

“那咱们还要接着找寻能让你恢复原形的法子吗？”

“呃，还是要的。做人也有做人的福利啊！”

武士笑笑，不置可否。又说：“一人胡来过一次，就算扯平了。咱们讲和吧，阁下！”

“事先说好，新缔结的契约如果还想单方面解除可不会那么容易了！”

“那是自然！但阁下也别再随随便便就死掉了，不然我可是会毫不犹豫吃掉你的。”

“啊，这一点我会尽量注意。不过若是哪天真的不幸……这具身体就要拜托你了。” 

武士掖了下衣襟，为怀中暖着的猫儿将凉风挡在外头，他说： “那我大概要等上很久了，因为猫可有九条命呢！在那一天到来之前，请尽量长胖些吧。” 

他们头顶上依然有些阴沉沉的乌云。

但那又何妨，此时有猫即是天晴。


End file.
